Bet
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: Ally moves down to Miami and when she's at the mall she makes a Bet with Cassidy to get bad boy Austin moon, Cassidy is positive that she's going to win. But what she doesn't know Ally actually a bad girl ( Sucky summary sorry DEFINITELY some lemons in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Hi my name is Ally Dawson, I'm seventeen years old and I'm a badass, people in my old school Orlando Prep knew not to mess with me or I'll kick your ass but if your nice to me then I'll be nice to you. Right now I'm unpacking my clothes in my mansion and yes you read correctly I said mansion cause my dad owns famous music store across the world and also owns a record label. So were pretty rich but I don't take advantage of it all the time like a lot snobby rich kids do that why I'm super hesitant about going to Marino high cause apparently there are rumors that people there are label whores, ugh I just hate label whores. But I guess if I want to fit in I'll be a label whore, ugh just the thought disgust me, I take a break from packing and decide to walk around and check out the area, I put on a Versace dress with and some Versace flats and walk downstairs to the garage and get in one of my cars. I drive down the street and see bunch of label whore's every where, I was about to tun around when I see the mall of Miami. The place was huge and had many stores so I could get new clothes to add to my wardrobe, I find a parking space and hop out and walked to one of my favorite stores hot topic.

Once I get inside I look around until I see a short girl with the cutest leopard style combat boots, I walk over to her and casually bump into her like it was an accident.

"Oh my god I am so sorry ... but I love your shoes where did you get it" I said to the girl who turned around and smiled at me

"It's okay and thanks I made them and I like your..." she said at first until she stopped and looked at my outfit, I look at the girl style very edgy and lots of animal print.

"A label whore I know but I just moved down here and I heard that's what's this place is like so I thought I might as well try to fit in" I explained and the girl let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god I can't stand label whore's and not many places are like that over here, and I'm Trish by the way" she replied pulling me into a hug and I smiled at this girl forwardness

"Ally so whatcha looking at" I muttered as I looked at the cheetah print crop top she was looking at before I walked up to her, I looked at it and then back at Trish , it will totally go with her outfit she should buy it

"Buy it, it'll look totally cute on you" I told her and she nodded her head

"I know but sadly I don't have enough money for it" she explained and I smiled and pulled at my gold card that I kept in my bra

"No worries I'll pay for it" I told her and grabbed the top and took it to the counter and bought when Trish grabbed my wrist

"You don't have to do that I'll just get it some other time" she told me

"To late Trish I already bought and since it's not my size you have to wear" I demanded as I hand her the bag, she took it from me and smiled

"Alright but I'm paying you back, come on let me show you around the mall" she said grabbing my hand and showing my around, After ten minutes of walking with Trish I can tell she's very much into gossip and very loud but that doesn't bother me. We were still walking and so far we passed as Trish told me Mini, Melody Diner and bunch of other clothing stores. I was getting hungry and I saw a Cold Stone up ahead, but there was this really sexy blond hair guy with his friend talking to some sluts, I stopped Trish and she looked at me.

"Trish I may found out a way for you to repay me, who's that" I said pointing at the blond discreetly, Trish followed to where I was looking at

"Oh his name is Austin and he's Marino high school bad boy he only fucks with sluts or go out with bad girls or and even though he has money he totally hates label whore's" she explained and I thought was about to jump for joy Austin was almost exactly like me, I was about to walk over there when the three sluts that were talking to him came over to me.

"Guys isn't that cute this label bitich thinks she can get Austin" the blonde bitich who was dressed the sluttiest out of them said, Trish started getting mad next to me

"Really Cassidy cause I bet she could" Trish said angrily next to me, this Cassidy chick scoffed and narrowed her eyes at Trish

"If you think so fine let's make a bet, I bet your label whore of a friend can't get in a stay in a serious relationship with Austin by the end of junior year" Cassidy said and I looked at Austin and his red headed friend who were staring at us

"That's a bet and if I win you and your whore friends have to go up on a public place we choose and admit you guys are sluts and slept with many guys" I told her and Trish snickered next to me while Cassidy lifted her hand to slap, but I caught it and brought her closer to me and I saw fear in her eyes before she tried to mask it.

"Fine but if I win, I get to dress you and your bitch of a friend" she told me and I looked at Trish who nodded

" It's a deal slut and it starts tomorrow at school" I whispered and I pushed her to the ground and lean down to whisper in her ear

"You should be scared cause I'm not actually a label whore" I whispered and she just scoffed and I backed away, I felt someone staring at me I looked up to see Austin and his friend still staring at me curiously. I smirked at him and walked off with Trish excited for school tomorrow, I actually think I might like this place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally P.O.V _

* * *

I woke up excited for what's going to happen today when I got to my new school, I hoped out of bed and quickly took a shower and then wrapped myself around my towel and went to my closet to look for clothes. I looked through my closet until I found a black crop top that says' Bad' in white letters that will show off my music note belly piercing perfectly, I matched it with white leather jeans and black combat boots. I slipped on the outfit and went to work on my hair, I flat-iron my long ombre hair, and then I put on a dark smokey eye then left everything natural I'm not the kind of girl who cakes her face in makeup. I grab my iPhone 5 and my white tote bag and made my way downstairs to the garage, I turn on the lights and look at all the cars that my dad bought me until my eyes came to a stop of my most prized car. It's a 2014 white and black Camaro that is customized there a mini fridge and it has a mini Tv but the best features is it has butterfly doors. I walked into it and turned it on and revved the engine and enjoyed the purring sound it made, I click the garage door opener and backed out and sped away to school. Once I got near the building I sped up and parked catching everybody attention, I smirked as opened my door and stepped out and enjoyed the expression that crosses everybody face.

I walked into the big school as if I dominated it and walked to the front office where Trish said she'll meet me, once I saw the sign that said front office I walked to it to see Trish leaning against the wall texting wearing the shirt I bought her yesterday

"Hey Trish" I said as I walked to her, she looked at me and her jaw dropped and I laughed at her

"Fuck Ally you were serious when said you were actually a badass" she exclaimed shocked and I nodded my head and pulled her into the office with me and grabbed my schedule. I looked it over to see I had

_First Period - English_

_Second Period - Algebra 2_

_Third period - U. S history_

_Lunch_

_Fourth Period - Photography _

_Fifth Period - Music_

_Free Period_

_Sixth__ Period - Dance_

I smiled at the electives the one's I had were pretty awesome better than the one's at my old school, I can't wait for fifth and sixth period I love to sing and dance.

"Let me see your schedule I wanna see what classes we have together" Trish asked me and I handed her my schedule and she smiled

"All classes together which means you also have all classes with Austin but he usually comes late to his first three periods so you will see him more after lunch" Trish told me and I nodded as we started to walk down the hall. As I got to my locker boys were trying to give me their number's and some were sending wolf whistles my way

"Oh you are so going to win this bet" Trish stated

"Yep" I replied as someone called Trish from the other end of the hallway, me and Trish looked to see Austin and that red-haired kid I saw hanging out with him yesterday coming toward us. I looked at Trish questionably didn't she just say he never comes early

"I don't know he never came early before" Trish whispered to me as they came closer to us

"Hey Trish, who's this" Austin and his friend said in unison looking at me, I put my hand over Trish mouth before she could answer

"Why don't you find out" I said seductively before I grabbed Trish and walked away looking for our first period, second bell rang when we decided to go to class. When we entered everybody heard turned to look at me, I scanned the classroom and my eyes stopped on Austin and his friend who were siting side by side with each other. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my schedule and she smiled

"I heard many good things about you when you're in class maybe you'll rub off on Austin and Dez" she said pointing to the two, I sent the a secret smile to them and they stared at me curiously.

"Maybe" I responded

"Good well I want you to sit near them so Dallas I need you to move and come up front" she said and a brunette stood up and came up to the front eyeing me as if he wanted to fuck me, I scoffed and went to take my seat and luckily Trish was sitting behind me. I looked backed at her and started to talk to her as until the teacher started to talk. After the period I went to other's and the same thing happened until I got to lunch, I walked inside to the cafeteria and looked for Trish, I found her sitting with the Austin and Dez. I walked over to them and sat next to Trish

"Hey T" I said and Trish sent me an amused smirk

"Hey girl we were just talking about you, Dez and Austin here wants to know all about you" she told me and I quirked an eyebrow

"Do they, well it's too bad you can't tell them" I replied as I took the apple from Trish tray, I looked at the boys who were staring at me

"Hey didn't we see you yesterday" Dez asked and I nodded my head and they started to look at me even more curiously when the brunette from earlier came to our table, what was his name again.

"Austin man Mr Dave is letting us race today around the track" he exclaimed, and I raised my eyebrows at Trish in question

"Mr. Dave is the mechanic teacher here and every week he let anybody race around the track during free period so far Austin, Dallas, and Dez are the best drivers at this school, everyone is afraid to race against them" she explain to me and I smiled they allowed racing here and I just like this school even better.

"Who's the best here" I asked

"Me" Austin answered with a smirk

"Good, I challenge you to a race during free period" I muttered and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy

"Are you serious" Austin asked me with a gleam with his eye

"Yep" I said popping the p, and Austin smiled

"Okay I'll race with you but if I win I can pick anything I want to do with you and the same for you deal" he looked at me and smirked, I got up and grabbed him by his shirt and brought our faces closer together that we were only inches apart

"Deal" I whispered seductively and pushed him back into his seat and walked away knowing they were watching me, well isn't Austin going to be in for a surprise when the race comes.

* * *

**REVIEW ! THAT'LL BE ROSSOME AND TODAY MY BIRTHDAY YAY ! I'M FINALLY 15 BABY **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE FOR THIS AND THE LAST CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Free period is starting and I text Trish to meet me at the front of the school so she can tell me where the race track is, I can't wait for this race what not a lot of people know about me is that I do illegal street races. I walked out into the front and saw Trish talking to Dez

"Hey guys" I said and they turned to look at me

"Are you ready to lose" Dez asked and I just scoffed

"I'm ready to win and shouldn't you be with Austin at the track" I replied

"Yeah but I was hoping that I could check out your car and if you can drop me off at the track" Dez answered, I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the parking lot looking for my keys in my bag. Once we got in front of my baby I turned to look at Trish and Dez to see their jaws dropped, I chuckled and open my door and their dropped even more

"You have butterfly doors too ... yeah Austin going to lose" Dez said running to get in the passenger seat while Trish got in the back, I chuckled and hop in the car and turned it on. I revved the engine and back out of my space

"Okay Dez where to" I asked snapping him out of his trance

"It's at the back of the school, just get out of the parking lot and take a left and you'll see it" he said checking the back of the car, I followed Dez instruction and saw the track and a big ass crowd. I revved the engine louder and hit the gas pedal until I hit a hundred and drove into the track, I saw everyone turn their heads as I came in and I spotted Austin car in front of the starting line. I looked at his car it was a BMW gran coupe, I pulled up next to him and got out of my car to see Austin face in shock. I close the door and walked up to him

"You like the car" I asked and Austin move his eyes from my car to me

"I like many things" he replied eyeing me and I couldn't help give him a genuine smile, I pushed Austin against his door and wrapped my arms around his neck while his hand went to my waist. I brought our mouths closer to each other and I felt sparks come between us, I saw Austin stare at my lips and I smiled and moved away until my mouth was next to his ear

"That's too bad cause you have better chances of getting the car than me" I whispered and then let go of Austin and got into my car, as the teacher came with a black and white checkered flag. I got in my car and turned it on and revved the engine and people turn to look at my car and I smiled

"Okay here's the only rule do not damage your car with each other" Mr. Dave said as he raised the flag, I revved my engine even more and looked over to Austin who was smiling at me, I smiled back and turn back to the teacher

"Are you ready" he asked looking at me and Austin and I sent a curt nod to him

"GO" he screamed and me and Austin zoomed past him driving neck and neck with each other, I looked around the track for a second and saw there was a turn close to the finish line that's perfect. I started to slow down a bit so Austin was only ahead of me by an inch, I saw Austin drive faster and I kept up with him but always a little behind so he think he was winning. I kept up close to Austin for the next few minutes and the turn was coming up I saw Austin car slow a bit so we were neck and neck until I speed up taking a wide turn and pressed harder on the gas pedal until I was close to three hundred miles per hour. I looked at me side mirror and saw Austin catching up and I pressed my pedal harder and crossed the finish line a second before Austin caught up to me, I hit my brake pedal and got out of the car only to be attacked by a hug from Trish.

"Oh my god I can't believe you won, no one has ever beat Austin" she yelled hugging me even tighter, I chuckled and pried Trish off me and walked over to Austin who was staring at me with shock and lust. I pushed him against his car again and Austin grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him and I could feel he had a boner, I smirked at Austin as he squeezed my waist

"So it looks like I won and you have to do anything I say" I said seductively and Austin nodded his head

"So what do you want me to do" he asked huskily and I smiled at him

"Give me your phone and you'll find out later" I told him and he handed me his iPhone 5, I quickly typed my number and took a picture then handed it back. He looked at his phone and smiled

"So your name is Ally, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he told me and I smiled

"Thanks but I'll text you later and you'll find out what you have to do" I said and he smirked and kissed my neck which made me shiver a little

"I'm hoping to do you" he replied leaning to kiss my lips but I moved my head, and brought my face to his ear

"To bad that's not going to happen" I whispered and step out of Austin arms and started walking back to my car when I got a text from a number

**We'll see about that Alls - Austin xxxx**

I looked at the message then look back to see Austin staring at me I blew him a kiss and got back in my car to see Trish and Dez already waiting in there, I chuckled and revved my engine and drove away.

* * *

**SOO LOOKS LIKE ALLY WON WHOOO GIRL POWER, THAT'S WHAT'S UP SOO I KNOW IT'S MY BDAY AND A LOT OF YOU GUYS SUSPECT ME NOT TO UPDATE BUT SINCE YOUR SUCH ROSSOME PEOPLE HERE YOU GO ANOTHER CHAPTER BABY. And sorry if the driving ****scene wasn't a lot of action I kinda don't know how to write a driving scene**

**ENJOY AND STAY ROSSOME, LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME BIRTHDAY WISHES **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I drove back into the parking lot and me, Trish and Dez went to sixth period to see our dance teacher doing the gangnam style, we all looked at each other and we fell to the floor while laughing like crazy. Our dance teacher looked at us and turned red

"Umm how much did you see and why are you guys here there's still ten minutes left of free period" he asked us as he went to turn of the music. I got up while Trish and Dez continued laughing

"Well we finished what we were doing for free period so they were showing me to my sixth period and we saw this much" I said imitating his movements with ease which only made Trish and Dez laugh harder on the floor.

"Well um please don't tell anyone and why would these two who if the don't stop laughing will get detention need to show you around" he said and Trish and Dez immediately stop laughing

"They needed to show me around cause I'm new" I told him handing my schedule to him, he took it and look at it for a minute then smiled

"Great so Ally welcome to dance class I'm Eric, and I'm going to give you the clothes you'll need for the class so you can change and show me what you got" he said going to a closet and handing me sweats and a one size fits all sports bra

"Trish show Ally the locker room and then you can dance Ally" he explained, Trish grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the huge locker room. I looked around at the blue painted walls and sat my stuff on the nearest bench and started changing, Once we were finished I put my hair in a ponytail and walked back out into the class.

"Okay Ally show me some dance moves first then you can show me if you can do stunts" he asked as he turned on the stereo, I started showing him my best hip hop moves as the class came in watching me dance. I stop after a minute and Eric looked at me impressed

"That was awesome Ally you're a great dancer, Dez Austin help me get out the mat so we can see Ally do some stunts" Eric asked and I looked over to Austin who was wearing a white beater and the same sweats as me. Austin eyed my body with lust and I smirked as I went to sit by Trish until they were done with the mat

"Damn Ally I had no idea you can dance what else can you do" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders as if was no big deal while I watched Austin abs contract as he unfolded the mat, I licked my lips and thought about stuff I can do with him.

"I can also sing and play instruments" I said as I started to take off my boots and put them next to Trish

"You have to show me sometime" Trish said and I was about to answer when Cassidy came over to us wearing a to tight sports bra and yoga shorts that shows off her ass that she doesn't have

"Awe look at that Ally think's that she can dance and do stunts" she said laughing making her sound like a hyena

"Actually slut I can dance and do stunts can you and why wear yoga shorts when you have no ass" I replied and Trish started laughing and the class started to come around us to see what was going on

"Stop being jealous cause I'm hotter than you" she answered flipping back her hair

"Really your hotter than me, okay all the guys in the classroom raise your hand if you think Cassidy hotter than me" I asked and all the guys kept there hands down, I smirked at her as she looked around then stopped at Austin to see his hand down also

"Austie you think this bitich is hotter than me" she screeched and every one covered their ears while Austin rolled his eyes at her

"Ally not hot she's beautiful and sexy something you need to get, and she's not a bitich" he said and I smiled while Cassidy started screeching more and walking off, everybody turned around and went back to what they were doing while I walked over to Austin

"Awe that was sweet and you know what, you just earned yourself a kiss" I said and Austin eyes gleamed with excitement and he puckered his lips, I laughed and kissed his cheek and walked over to Eric. I heard Austin sigh

"Alls you said I get a kiss" he yelled over to me and I rolled my eyes

"I never said where I would kiss you" I replied as I stood in front of Eric

"Okay All do some simple stunts than move to harder one's" he told me backing up and I nodded, I started off with a couple of cartwheels then I did a few ariels, backflips and splits. I stand up from my split and did about two toe touches before I stopped and went to the front of the mat and ran into a round off back tuck, I landed perfectly and walked back to the front and ran into a round off handspring. I kept doing backflips until I saw the end of the mat, I jumped and twirl in the air landing on the floor and looked around to see everyone shocked

"So she's beautiful, she can drive, she can dance, and do fucking amazing stunts" Austin said and I smirked at him

"And she's also double jointed, I wonder where that can come in handy" I muttered looking at Austin lustfully, I saw him freeze up and his eyes widen, I chuckled and walked over to Eric who was still stunned.

"So what does the teacher think" I asked and he shook his head and looked at me gleefully

"Ally wow you're an amazing gymnast your probably the best girl dancer I ever had, you're going to be partnered with the best guy dancer in this class" Eric replied and I smirked when Cassidy screeched and pushed me, I stumbled a little and regain my posture and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed as she fell to the floor I pulled her hair hard and her extensions came out

"Really slut extensions and if you push me ever again I'll beat your ass so hard the I'll make you look pretty" I said and she backed away from me in fear and looked at Eric

"Eric how could you let that bitich hurt me and what do you mean best girl dancer I thought that was me and I'm partnered with Austin you can't just change that" the slut whined and I rolled my eyes along with Eric, wait Austin the best guy dancer I think I like this class even better.

"Cassidy you were a good dancer but you keep messing up on the simplest move just to get Austin to help you and I don't got time for that we have a competition coming up soon and I need my best dancer's on their 'A game'. But if Austin want's to keep you as his partner that's up to him" Eric said and Cassidy turned to Austin she was about to say something when he cut her off

"I want Ally" he said hurriedly and Cassidy screeched in shock and started having a tantrum, I rolled my eyes and went over to Austin and sat in his lap. Austin put his hand on my waist and brought me deeper into lap and I could feel his boner, I smirked and turned to him

"So you want me" I whispered seductively and he smirked

"I want you in many ways especially with you naked on your back while I fuck you until you can't walk for a month" he whispered back kissing my collarbone lightly, I felt shivers run throughout my body and I moaned softly

"That sounds like it's going to be rough but your lucky I like it _rough_" I whispered back and hoped off Austin lap and walked over to Eric so I can learn the dance moves to the routine, I looked back at Austin who was staring at me longingly and I winked at him before I got to work.

* * *

**Hehe I wondered what Ally so naughty with the double jointed thing and Cassidy hair extensions really can you say fake much lol. Anyway had amazing bday and thanks to the birthday wishes you guys are rossome and I'm glad everyone loved chapter three so I hop you like chapter four. But I think chapter six might be better maybe will find out what Ally want's Austin to do maybe not we'll just have to see**

**REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	5. Chapter 5

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I was working on the dance moves in the dance studio with Eric and Austin but he left a couple of minutes ago cause his mom called but now I'm starting to worry what's taking him so long. I finished my solo part now were working on the part where it's me and Austin, I looked at the door and told Eric I'm going to go find Austin, I speed walk out of the studio and turn the corner to see Cassidy and her slut friends cornering Austin. I stay behind the wall and listen

"Really you think that slut Dawson is hotter than me well let me teach you a nice sexual lesson, girls hold him down" Cassidy said I came behind the corner to see Austin struggling to get out of their gasp while Cassidy was starting to take off her top, I ran down the hallway and Austin noticed me but the others were oblivious. Austin stared at me and mouthed 'HELP ME' I nodded

"Really slut you need to rape a guy just to prove your hotter, damn I mean I knew you were a whore but I thought at least you had standards" I said and Cassidy turned and glared at me but I could see she was scared

"Leave bitich or me and my friends or going to have to handle you" she yelled, I quirked my eyebrow at her and grab one of the girls that was holding Austin down by the hair. She started to scream and I punched her in the face three times her nose started bleeding, I raised my fist and she tried to block her face

"Now are you gonna leave or do I have to beat the fuck out of you" I whispered venomously as I ripped out some of her hair, I scoffed and threw it to the ground as soon as let go of her she ran out of the school. I turn to look at the other girl that was holding Austin and she looked at me scared

"You can either do this the easy way or you can do this my _way_" I muttered and she looked at me scared, she let go of Austin and started backing away but Cassidy grabbed her wrist

"No stay she's not going to do anything" she replied and I looked at her as if she was stupid ... oh well it doesn't matter to me I haven't kick some one ass in a while I'm kinda rusty

"Okay you can listen to a girl whose pussy is so worn out she has to basically raped guys to get fucked or you can listen to me a girl who won't hesitate to kick your ass" I said and Cassidy started screeching and turn to me without realizing she let go of the girl, she took a step toward me then turned around to see her friend running out of the school. Cassidy started screeching more before she turned to me and ran at me like she going to tackle me, once she got close to me I punched her and she fell to the ground her nose already bleeding. Cassidy started whimpering in pain and I laughed when I felt two strong arms wrap my waist and someone started attacking my neck with kisses, I let out a soft moan so only Austin can hear and I felt him turn instantly hard behind me.

Cassidy got up and saw Austin kissing me and started to freak out that she slapped me in my face, even though it didn't hurt I was still going to beat her ass. I felt Austin stop what he was doing and moved his hands away from me and went to go lean against the wall, Cassidy started to smirk glad that Austin left but once she noticed how angry I was she started backing up. I took one step to her and grabbed her by the hair and started beating the crap out of her, after a few minutes I stopped and tossed out the handful extensions I ripped out of her head to the floor. Cassidy looked at me and got up shaking a lot, I grabbed her again and she looked at me in fear

"Slut if you ever try to rape someone again I will show you what a real ass whooping looks like and stay away from Austin cause he's mine" I yelled in her face I walked over to Austin who was watching us with an amused smirk, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. Once our lips touch I felt sparks course though my body, I kissed him roughly and ground my hips into him and he let out an animalistic groan. I jumped off him and kissed him softly and gave the slut one last look before I walked away, as soon as I hit the corner I was pinned against the wall by Austin. I looked into his eyes and they were darken over by lust and I couldn't help but smirk

"You want me don't you, you want me now to fuck the sense out of me against this wall" I asked and Austin nodded his head while his hand roamed my sides. Austin leaned in but I change our positions so he was pressed up against the wall

" But it's to bad you can't get me" I whispered seductively and Austin started to smirk

"Will se about that Alls" Austin said pecking my lips and then walking off to dance, I stared at him for a moment and then thought of the deal we made if whoever wins the bet. I thought of the possibilities what I could do to him or make him do, once we walked back inside we saw Eric freaking out

"Oh thank god you found him I thought something happened to you Austin" Eric muttered in relief before freezing up again as if he remembered something

"Something did happen and I took care of it" I said walking over to my bottle and drinking, damn fighting sluts she makes you dehydrated

"Yeah she did handle it and looked pretty sexy while doing it too" Austin answered coming to put his arms around my waist again,I watched as Eric raised his eye in question

"The slut tried to rape Austin so I beat her and her slut friends up" I answered and Eric just nodded in understanding and started pacing

"Well that's good that your fine but I just got off the competition now they thought it be best to make a dancing and singing competition, so now you guys need to be able to learn a crazy cool routine and sing at the same time. But no here's the twist of it all during the routine you have to include any type a big stunt that is kinda dangerous" Eric said and me Austin froze I was okay with the whole singing thing but a dangerous stunt for each performance people can get hurt.

"Listen were going to need to practice a lot so you guys are going to be spending a lot of times with each other, but to get ready you'll guys will be performing at the talent show as if you guys are in the contest. Now go home I need to think about routines" Eric muttered and me and Austin silently grabbed our stuff and left, Once I got to my car Austin pinned me against it.

"So it looks like were going to be spending lot of time together, I wonder what we could while were hanging out" Austin whispered seductively, I smirked at him and comb my fingers through his hair

"How bout you find out later tonight" I said and slid under Austin arm and hoped into my car and drove away, Austin is going to get it later today or is he.

* * *

**Another chappie soo Cassidy got her ass beat and really Cassidy you need to rap a guy to get laid ... that'a shame anyway review cause you guys are so ROSSOME :) LOVE YA**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I walked inside my house and ran to my room and took a shower, I quickly stripped off my clothes and hopped in and thought about the plan I explained to Trish on the drive here. I just need Trish to come here at the perfect time and I can get Austin good, I stepped out of my shower into a went to my closet and took out my blue yoga shorts and a hot pink sports bra, I grabbed my phone and walked down stairs into my music/ dance room. I started to practice my routine when my phone beeped twice, I looked at the first message to see Trish is on her way, I replied back and open the other one to find Austin was here. I ran out of the room to the front door and saw Austin coming in with his car. He parked and came out in a white beater, gray sweats and wearing a snap back backwards, I stared at him longingly as Austin came towards me with a smirk on his face

"You like what you see" He asked as he pinned me against the door and pecked my lips before he walked inside, I followed him inside and walked back to the dance room

"Nope but I know you like what you see" I replied as I felt eyes staring at me as I walked off,

I got in the room and started dancing when I heard someone let out a girly scream, I fell to the floor and looked up to see Austin looking at one of my guitars. I laughed and walked over to him

"So you let out a girly scream when your excited that's good to know" I exclaimed and Austin turned to me and blushed and coughed trying to deepen his voice

"I did not let out a girly scream" he said, and I quirked my eyebrows

"Um you know I have cameras in here I can take you to the control panel to show you that you did" I asked grabbing his arm and heading towards the door but instead Austin picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Okay I did, but if you tell anyone Dawson you're in trouble now why don't you be a good girl and tell me where your room is" he asked, I scoffed and told him. Austin got in my room and threw me on the bed, he took of his shirt and pounced on me before he could kiss me I changed our position so I was on top of him. I ground my hips into him and Austin hands rolled back into his head, I lean down and whispered in his ear

"I know you want to do me but you can't cause I can make you do anything I want" I whispered seductively as Austin bucked his hips upward, I moaned out as Austin hands roamed up and down my thighs.

"Are you sure about that" he asked and as he flipped our position again, I smiled at Austin

"I am sure about that, you should know me by now I love to tease" I muttered just when the doorbell ringed, perfect timing Trish I thought. I pushed Austin away and ran downstairs to the door to see Trish and Dez bickering, I rolled my eyes and stared at them as someone wrapped their arms around my waist

"So you perfectly planned for Trish and Dez to come here just so you can tease me" Austin asked as he kissed my cheek, I shivered before I answered

"Yep, do you really think you could get me that easy I am not Cassidy, if you want me your going to have to work for me" I said and Austin turned me around and looked into my eyes

"I know you want me just as much I want you, I can see it in your eyes but lucky for you I love a challenge" he replied and I rolled my eyes

"Good luck" I muttered

"I don't need luck Alls I always get what I want" he responded and I rolled my eyes and turn to see Trish and Dez watching us with and amused smirk. I blushed and looked away

"Well are you guys going to come in" I asked and they ran inside my house, I close the door and followed behind them

"Don't break anything" I screamed as I heard a huge crash coming from the technology room, I raced in to find nothing broken I breathe in a sigh of relief as I saw Dez looking around like a kid in a candy shop. I walked over to him and shook him

"Are you okay Dez" I asked only to be swept up and a big hug

"You have and awesome car and a cool technology room, I think I love you" he responded

"WHAT" Austin screamed

"I'm sorry dude but if she doesn't want you I'll be happy to please her" Dez said winking at me, I chuckled as he put me down

"Dude I got her first" Austin whined and me and Dez just rolled our eyes

"So Dez your into technology" I asked and he nodded his head like an excited puppy, I laughed again and then thought of an idea

"Wait I have and idea I know your birthday coming up Dez and I have the perfect present for you but were going to have to drive there" I told him and Dez eyes lit up

"So were going on a road trip" he yelled and I nodded my head only to be picked up again and swept into a hug

"You're the best new friend ever" he exclaimed and I laughed

"I know now put me down" I asked as Dez immediately put me down and ran out the room screaming were going on a road trip, I looked at him weirdly and turn to Austin to see his eyes narrowed

"You and Dez together on a road trip together, I don't like it" he said and I shook my head

"No it's me, Dez and Trish on the road trip" I exclaimed and Austin looked like he was about to explode

"I'm kidding your coming too now calm down" I asked as wrapped my arms around his neck, Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled

"Good now I can make sure Dez doesn't do anything" he muttered before he kissed me

"Or you want to share a hotel room with me" I replied and Austin smirked and kissed me

"That too" he mumbled against my lips, I smiled and pulled away

"Lucky for you I barely wear anything to bed" I whispered seductively before I ran out of the room, I can't wait for this road trip and maybe I'll make Austin do what I want him to do there.

* * *

**Ally didn't make Austin do what she wanted to do but she sure did tease him and what going to happen at the trip I don't know maybe some Auslly in action will have to see and find out **

**REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I've been in Marino and now me and Austin are practicing are routine for the talent show that's tomorrow then were going on a road trip. Austin was singing to the song that we picked and my part where I have to do a layout was coming up, I ran and jumped in the air right when I was about to land someone grabbed my leg and pulled me down and I fell on my shoulder. I screeched out in pain and looked up to see the whore staring at me viciously, Austin and Eric came over to me

"Ally are you okay" they asked in unison, I moved my shoulder and winced in pain

"Cassidy why the hell did you do that, if she doesn't get better in a week you could ruin our chances in the competition" Eric

"Well the bitich had it coming and plus I could always sing and dance with Austin" she replied coming near him, I charged her and tackle her to the ground and started punching her face. Cassidy screamed and started hitting my shoulder making it hurt even more but I could handle it, I grabbed her hair and pulled hard with my bad arm and punched her eye.

"Should we stop them" I heard Dez say and I started to punch her harder

"Yes stop her get this slut off me" Cassidy screamed under me and I just growled and punched her in the chest, I knock the air out of her and she started coughing

"Bitich how many times do I got to beat your ass for you too understand don't mess with me" I yelled as I punched her body

"Naw Cassidy deserves it, if Ally can't perform that's her punishment" Eric muttered and I smirked

"Good cause this is so going on YouTube" I heard Trish snicker

"After twenty minutes of beating her ass I got up off her with a fistful of her hair in my hand, I looked at her body to see she had bruises everywhere . Cassidy was whimpering in pain and everyone was laughing and looked at me impressed, I grabbed Cassidy by the hair and brought her close to me she let out a whimper and I snickered

"Slut if you ever touch me again I will make you feel more pain that your feeling now got it" I said she nodded her head and I tossed her back on the ground and tossed her hair that I ripped out in her head. I moved my shoulder and moaned in pain again as Eric came up to me

"Ally we need to take you to the nurse and damn I'm never going to get on your bad side" Eric said and I chuckled, I hold my shoulder and walked out of the room to realize I'm being followed

"Yes Austin" I called out and someone picked me up bridal style and started walking, I looked up to see Austin staring at me with worried eyes

"Alls are you sure your okay she pulled you pretty hard when you were trying to land" he replied and I felt my anger flared up I should have kicked her ass harder

"I don't know but that is so cute that you care" I murmured before I kissed his lips and pulled away, Austin sighed and lift me up higher and kissed me. I pulled away after a minute, Austin looked at me seriously and I smiled

"Alls go out with me" he asked and I just smiled

"I'll think about it" I answered as we got into the nurses office, once we got in she looked up and saw me holding my shoulder

"Oh dear what happened" she asked as Austin laid me down

"I was doing a layout when a girl from my class grabbed my leg and pulled me down" I answered and I winced as she started to inspect my shoulder

"I'm going to get ice for it so the swelling can go down and it be best to not use your shoulder a lot" she told me, wait not to use my shoulder what about the talent show

"Will she be able to perform in the talent show" Austin asked and the nurse looked at him finally noticing that he was in the room

"She might it depends how she'll feel in the morning and you can return to class" the nurse answered and Austin shook his head then nurse looked like she was about to argue with him but she just let it go. The nurse left and me and Austin stared at each other, his chocolate-brown eyes look so cute that I got lost in them. What am I'm going to do I really like Austin but I don't want to be one of those girls he uses to get in bed and then leaves the next morning, Austin came over to me and cupped my face.

"Alls I'm not going to hurt you I care about you too much to do that" He said and I opened my mouth to question him how does he know that I think he's going to hurt me, but Austin cut me off.

"I can see it in your eyes Ally" he replied and he leaned in and kissed me, Once our lips touch butterflies erupted in my stomach as our lips moved in sync with each other. I put my arms around Austin neck and pulled him closer when we heard someone cleared their throat, we pulled away to see the nurse staring at us lovingly

"Here dear take the ice you can go back to class with him" she muttered handing me the ice pack, I put it on my shoulder and silently thanked her. Me and Austin walked out of the room and walked down the hall, I stopped and grab Austin hand and pulled him down to my height level, I looked at him and kissed him softly

"You'll find out my answer on the road trip" I whispered then pushed him away and walked back to the dance studio

* * *

**Looks like Cassidy got her ass beat again and what will Ally say, and is Ally going to be able to dance for the talent show I don't know. But all I don know were going on a ROAD TRIP !**

**ANY WAY REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME AND DON'T BE SHY TO TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART, LOVE YA GUYS YOUR SUCH AWESOME READERS **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin just finished the talent show and we won first place but my shoulder hurts like a bitich but I didn't tell anyone that cause there's no way in hell that bitich was performing with Austin. Me and Austin were driving to my house so we can finish getting everything ready so we can pick up Trish and Dez then hit the road, I tried to relax to the music but my shoulder is killing me and I think Austin knows something up but I just hope he thinks I'm trying to decide about me being his girlfriend. After a few minutes we finally get to my house, we got out of the car an inside my house.

"Okay I have a suitcase packed in my room can you go get it blondie while I get the car ready" I ask walking to the garage not waiting for the answer, once I get inside the garage I go to my black 2014 escalade. I open the back and bring down the extra seats so there will be more space for luggage cause I have a feeling that Trish packed a lot, once I get the seats down I feel someone breathing down my neck. I turn around to see Austin standing behind me looking at all of my cars awe-struck, I smirked and turned around

"You like what you see" I asked and Austin turned to look at me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Yeah I do but I like looking at you more" he whispered against my lips, I kiss him softly and pushed him away and walked to get the key of the hook when I was suddenly pushed into the car, I winced in pain and Austin notice. He looked at me and reached for my shoulder but I pushed him away again and got the keys like nothing happened

"Alls why did you wince" he asked, I turned around and closed the door causing me to wince again

"No reason now come on we need to pick up Trish and Dez" I answered as I walk to the driver side, right when I got close to the door Austin came to stand in front of me. He looked at me suspiciously then looked at my shoulder

"Allison were not leaving until you tell me what's going on" he said and I shivered I never told him my full name so how did he find out

"Austin there nothing going on so let's go" I muttered and knocked him out of the way, I open the door only for it to be slam shut by Austin I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"No Allison something going on that you're not telling me and I want to know what is it" he said sternly and my mind went immediately to the bet even though without the bet I would have talk to him anyway, but I know Austin not talking about that he's talking about my shoulder since I lied to everyone saying I was okay.

"Okay fine there is something I'm not telling you" I said, Austin quirked an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly

"I think blondes are totally sexy can we go now" I replied reaching for the door handle again when my shirt was yanked down slightly that you could see my shoulders, I heard Austin gasp and I turned to look at my very purple bruised shoulder. I pushed Austin hands away and fixed my shirt and open the door again only for it to be slammed shut again, I sighed and turn to look at Austin who was staring at me worriedly.

"Can you please stop closing the door we need to pick up Trish and Dez so come on let's go" I asked but Austin didn't reply just pushed my shirt down again to look at the my shoulder more closely

"Ally how come you didn't tell me that your shoulder was even worse"

"Cause I didn't want you to perform with that bitich and plus it doesn't hurt that bad" I lied at the end and Austin pulled back and gave me the 'I know your lying' look

"Alls that's still not a good reason to perform and hurt yourself even more come on were going to get you shoulder checked, give me the keys" he said and I narrowed my eyes

"No and why do you even care" I asked and I saw Austin cheek turn a little red

"Just give me the keys Ally"

"No" I replied and I saw Austin starting to get mad

"Ally just give me the god damn keys" he yelled which instantly turn me on a little but also made my anger flare up

"No why do you even care if I'm hurt, you think I haven't heard your reputation. Austin Moon the guy that can get any girl he wants to have sex with then throws them away the next day like nothing happened, so why do you care about me" I screamed at him

"Cause your different you're not like the rest of those girls I've been with and cause ... cause" He yelled at first then towards the end spoke more calmly

"Cause what" I asked calmly trying to keep my anger under control when Austin pushed me against the car gently and cupped my cheek,I looked into his eyes and there was a deep emotion in there that I couldn't name

"Cause ... I love you Alls" he whispered and I looked at him stunned did he just say that he loves me, this can't be happening this is some joke just so he can have sex with me and then leave me

"How can I believe you, how can I believe that you actually mean it and that you're not going to leave me after we have sex" I asked and Austin looked at me hurt but also like he was expecting me to say that

"Well with this for starters" he said and I looked at him confused and he pulled out a diamond ring that had his initials on it

"My mom told me when I find that special girl give her this ring and I found her and I want to know if she would wear the ring" he whispered and I stared at him in awe but that's still not going to change the fact that he could still leave me.

"Austin that's a beautiful ring and I would love to wear it but that's not going to prove that you wont hurt me" I answered and I immediately regretted it cause of Austin face looked like I kicked a sick puppy.

"Well cause this is also a promise ring,if you wear it, it will also symbolize that your going to be mine forever, Ally I really do love you and I know you have feelings for me I can see it in your eyes just please drop down your walls and let me in so I can love you" he begged and I shed tear, maybe I should let Austin in and give him a chance I mean he can't hurt me that bad can he. I stared deep into Austin eyes and felt my walls drop

"Yes" I answered and Austin looked at me hopefully

"Are you saying you'll wear my ring" he asked and I smiled

"Yeah but I'm also saying I'll be your girlfriend" I replied and Austin brought me into a passionate kiss that made my eyes roll to the back of my head, our lips moved in sync and Austin bite down on my bottom lip for access but I denied him and he groaned while I just giggled. Austin pulled back and put the ring on my finger, I smiled and pecked his lips softly

"Come on let's got to my house and get my suitcase so we can take you to the hospital then we can pick up Trish and Dez" He said taking the keys out of my hand.

"Okay and Austin if you break my heart I will cut off your dick" I muttered before kissing him softly and walking over to the passenger side

* * *

**Oh Ally always have to be so tuff, lol **

**Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so I wasn't able to update cause I've been having internet problems and we just got it fix and it might be down tomorrow cause our cable company is coming to check it out just incase. BUT I WAS ABLE TO POST TODAY SO YEAH AND ANOTHER YAY TO YOU ROSSOME FANS 113 REVIEWS WITH ONLY SEVEN CHAPTER YOU GUYS ARE SO ROSSOME TO REVIEW THAT MUCH AND TO LOVE MY STORY. **

**SO VIRTUAL HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO READS IT **

**ANYWAY TELL ME HOW YOU LOVE THE CHAPTER OR WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART BY REVIEWING SO BASICALLY REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME. I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT YOU ARE SUCH AWESOME FANS**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

We arrived at Austin house and he ran inside to grab his suitcase while I sit in the car staring at the ring Austin gave me, who knew a bad boy could be so sweet and make me actually break down my walls. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of me with the ring Austin gave me, I then pulled up my Facebook and post it and tagged Austin in it. When I finish I heard the trunk open, I looked back to see Austin put his suit case in the back of the car before he came back in the driver seat and turn to look at me

"Are you ready to go to the hospital Alls" he asked and I groaned and thought of something

"Blondie if you don't make me go to the hospital I'll cook you Ally famous chocolate chip pancakes" I said and I saw Austin eyes light up before determination replace them

"No Ally were going to the hospital so suck it up" he replied and I pouted, Austin laughed at my expression and kissed me softly I kissed back and unbuckle my seatbelt and climbed on to his lap. Austin put his hands on my waist and I grind my hips down into Austin, he moaned out and I detached my lips from him and kissed all over his neck

"Alls" he moaned out as he slap my ass, I groaned out and bite down on his collarbone

"Alls .. we need to go ... to the... hospital" Austin stuttered, I grinded my hips against Austin harder and he groaned out before he pushed me away a little that I was leaning against the steering wheel

"Ally .. you need to go the hospital no matter how hard you try to change my mind you won't" Austin muttered and I smirked and grabbed Austin hands and slipped them under my shirt and bandeau. I watch Austin gasp and squeeze my breast roughly, I moaned and Austin fingers started to play with my nipples

"Now Austin shouldn't we pick up Trish and Dez so we can hit the road" I whispered and Austin shook his head and I smiled in victory and climbed off his lap and back into my seat, Austin stared at me with clouded over eyes for a second before he shook his head

"No Allison were going to the hospital" he stated, and I shrunk back into my seat damn I thought for sure it would have worked then but he won't break, ugh why do we have to go to the hospital.

"Austin do we have to go to the hospital I'll be fine I promise, let's just get on with the trip Dez is going to love my surprises" I begged and Austin just shook his head

"No were going at that's final and this is the end of the discussion"

_45 Minutes Later _

I got of the hospital room with my arm in a sling, apparently me doing the layout today tore a muscle in my arm so now I have to wear a sling anytime I feeling extreme pain like now. But the plus side of the situation the doctor said massages will help ease the pain and lucky for me I have the perfect boyfriend to do that for me. I walked out into the front to see Austin on the phone, I walk up to the front desk and paid for my visit and set up an appointment in a month like the doctor asked. Once I finished I go over to Austin and sit into his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and looked at my arm

"I tore a muscle doing the layout today and I will need massage by my amazing boyfriend at least everyday" I muttered and Austin smiled

"Really do I know this amazing guy" he asked

"Yeah you should he's really cute, amazing singer, and a great fuck me now body" I whispered seductively then got up from Austin lap and walked outside to the car, once I got to the car I turned around to see Austin standing right in front of me.

"Cute Ally, I'm not cute I'm sexy and you know it" he whispered while I just scoffed

"Please I've seen better" I muttered reaching for the key to the car, I unlocked myself and sat down and tried to get comfortable with this fucking sling while Austin ran to their other side and got in the car and looked at me

"Trust me there is no one better than all of this" he said lifting up his shirt to so I could see his well-defined six-pack, I stare at it thinking about the things I could lick off it when I hear Austin chuckle and drop his shirt. I immediately look back at Austin face to see him have a smirk about the size of texas

"You like what you see" he asked and I crawled on to Austin lap and grinded myself down into him

"I do but it's to bad we can do nothing about it" I whispered in his ear and grinded down harder on him making me wet before I climbed back off his lap and back on to my seat.

"Fuck Alls why do always have to lead me on and then leave me hanging" Austin begged and I smirked

"Cause I like too tease now come on we need to pick up Trish and Dez and I'll text our parents saying we might be a little late coming back cause my doctor appointment set us back" I muttered as Austin started the engine, I quickly type and send a group message to all our parents as Austin speeds down the highway. I place my phone down and grabbed my laptop that was right next to my feet on the floor, I open it up and look at our reservation and looked at our hotel suite I picked it was fucking huge 4,000 sq ft suite with three bedrooms and bathrooms. Were going to be staying at the hotel for a about five days before we hit the road again and drive to New York, let's just say I spent a lot of money on Dez birthday but my dad was surprisingly fine with it since I barely over use my money, I closed my laptop when we pulled up to Trish house and Dez house right next to her's. I saw Trish on the porch surrounded around four zebra stripped suitcases while she gawked at my car, I hoped out and ran over to Trish

"You like my car " I asked and Trish nodded not taking my eyes of my car when I saw in my peripheral Dez walking over to us with a suitcase also staring at my car, I walked over to Dez while Austin grabbed his suitcase and brought it into the car

"So are you ready for your first part of the road trip for your birthday" I asked and Dez looked at me excitedly

"Yeah were going"

"Well all I can tell you is that were going to orlando, but what we do their your just going to have to find out now get in the car we have about a four-hour drive ahead of us" I exclaimed and Dez hugged me tightly and I yelped out in pain, he pulled back and looked at me questioningly, then looked at my arm

"I'll explain later but it also explains why we were late cause we had to go to the doctors" I replied as Dez ran over to my car and hoped in and sat next to Trish who was already seated in, I looked over to Austin who was struggling with Trish suit cases.

"You okay blondie" I asked waking over to him, he let out a huff in response and I laughed as he lifted the last suit case into the car before he dropped to his knees and I laughed even harder

"That was the heaviest thing I lifted in my life, Trish what the fuck did you have in their" Austin yelled and I looked over to Trish who smirked at him before she went back to talking to Dez, I laughed even harder an helped Austin up as best as I could with one arm

"Come on we have to get to our hotel by six and it's about to be two so let's go" I said closing the trunk

"Ally I just did mission impossible lifting those suit case don't I at least get an award" he asked and I thought about it for a moment then came up with a brilliant idea that I can do in the car to Austin, I looked back at Austin and smiled deviously

"Yes you get an award but your going to have to wait for it" I muttered before going into the car thinking about what I'm going to do to Austin

* * *

**Another chappie, Review guy and stay ROSSOME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I was drumming my feet to the beat of the song and I kept looking back to make sure Trish and Dez were asleep and thankfully they were this time, I smiled at them sleeping deviously and reached my hand over Austin dick. I pressed down on it and Austin groaned out but the music drowned it out, I pressed harder and Austin grip on the steering wheel tighten

"Are you okay Austin" I asked innocently and he looked over at me quickly with lust clouded eyes before he looked back at the road, I unzip Austin jeans and I felt his bulge through his boxers, I griped it and Austin hissed out and griped the steering wheel harder.

"Ally" Austin moaned and I slipped my hand into his boxer and squeezed his dick roughly and Austin moaned and rest his head against the headrest as he tried to pay attention to the road, I rubbed up and down slowly

"Ally .. I'm trying ... to concentrate .. on the road" Austin moaned out as I rubbed faster

"But you said you wanted an award so I'm giving you one" I answered as I twist my wrist and pulled up,I looked back real quickly and saw Trish and Dez still asleep, good now I could do something else. I let go of Austin dick and he whined and I chuckled as I took off my seat belt and moved over to Austin so my head was above his dick, I heard Austin gasp as I licked from the base to the tip before I put my mouth over the head and sucked. I licked around the head before going down and putting his whole dick in my mouth, I puffed out my cheeks and sucked even harder and Austin bucked his hips up putting more of himself into me. I bobbed my head up and down swirling my tongue around him while Austin bucked hips upward

"Fuck ... Ally .. I'm about" Austin stuttered before Austin released his sweet cum into my mouth, I sucked it up quickly to get all of Austin cum as it came quickly into my mouth while Austin moaned my name and string of curses. I licked Austin slit as the cum slow down and came to a stop, I released Austin dick with a pop and leaned back into my seat and licked my lips

"Mmm that was good" I moaned out as Austin stared at me for a moment, I looked up and saw we were in the hotel parking lot, Austin quickly parked and grabbed me by my good arm and brought me in a passionate kiss, I moaned out and kissed back when I heard Trish and Dez calling our names. I pulled back to see Trish and Dez rubbing their eyes before their mouths drop at the site of the hotel, I laughed and hoped out of the car and pulled out my phone and called the front desk to tell them we need an employee to help with our luggage. Austin, Trish, and Dez came out and started going to the back to get the luggage but I stopped them as and employee came to us with a cart to carry our luggage

"Come on guys he's got our luggage" I said walking toward the building and went inside and toward the front desk and the guy smiled at me

"Miss. Dawson it's great to have you here again we have all the attractions tickets ready for you for the entire time of your stay the royal suite is ready for you and the suite is prepared to your liking as specifically as you asked. If you need anything you have my number and I hope your friends enjoy your stay at the Ritz Carlton" Danny said handing me two keys, I thanked him and gave him a four hundred-dollar tip and he smiled at me. I looked back to the guys who were taking pictures of the hotel, I rolled my eyes and walked over to them

"You guys act like you haven't been a fancy hotel before" I muttered and they turned to me with excited expressions

"We haven't all the hotels we've been too were not like this" Dez said and I rolled my eyes again

"Well come on we need to go to the room I have a pre birthday surprise for you Dez" I muttered and Dez jumped out in excitement and grabbed me by my bad arm hard, I yelp out in pain as I felt a tearing sensation happen in my arm, I use my good arm and flipped Dez to the floor as I shed a few tears. Austin ran over to me and massaged my shoulder and I felt instant pain but it was a lot less than when Dez pulled me, I push Austin hands away and looked over to Dez that was trying to get up

"I'm sorry Dez I had to that cause you hurt me but come on let me show you my surprise so I can go" I muttered and walk over to the elevator before anyone could see the tears that dropped out of my eyes. I pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open as the others came and looked at me worriedly, the elevator door open and Dez spoke up

"Ally I'm so sorry I hope your okay" Dez Said as he reached out with his hand to my bad shoulder again but I grabbed his hand before he could touch me and pushed it away, I put the key in the royal suite number 15 and the elevator took us up into the suite. Once the doors opened the dining room came in sight and there was the employes there with a giant Zalien cake , I heard Dez scream and run over to the cake

"Happy birthday Dez" I said, I watched as Trish run up to the cake too, I turned around and headed for the elevator when I saw Austin blocking my way

"Alls are you sure your okay do you want me to go with you" Austin asked and I nodded my head, even though I'm going to let Austin in it's still a tiny bit unnatural for me to show people my true raw feelings. We walked into the elevator and Austin gently pushed me against the wall

"I haven't forgotten about the stunt you pulled in the car and trust me I will get you back"

* * *

**Dez why you gotta hurt Ally just kidding it was a mistake anyway Ally in the car seriously !**

**Anyway REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin walked into the sorta of infirmary part of the hotel and I walked in and saw my favorite nurse, I bet you're wondering why do I have a favorite nurse well let just say every time I visit the hotel some crazy accident always happens. I walked up to the desk and Nancy smiles at me then looks at my arm and laughs

"Do you ever not get hurt Ally, I swear this is your twentieth time that you got hurt and had to come here" she said and I rolled my eyes while Austin started to freak out

"Twentieth really Alls" he asked and I nodded my head as nurse Nancy got up and took me to my room that even has my name on the door, I sat down on the bed while she took off my sling and shirt.

"So what happened this time" she asked as she helped me with my shirt, I looked up and saw Austin staring at me hungrily, I smirked and turned back to nurse Nancy

"Some fake ass bitich yank me down while I was doing a layout and I fell on my shoulder, I beat her ass then went to the nurse and she told me I can perform as long as I feel better but in the morning, but in the morning I felt ten times worse and my shoulder was so stiff. But I went to school and lied and said I was alright and when I performed the layout I felt a ripping sensation happen in my shoulder but I didn't tell anyone, so when we got to my house Austin found out and demanded that he takes me to the hospital and get it checked. Once we got there they checked it and said I need to keep it elevated and get massages so I won't be stiff, but once we got to the hotel one of my friends grabbed me by bad shoulder hard and I felt the ripping sensation again so I came to you" I said in one breath, I coughed for air while the other's had amused smirks

"Same old Ally so I see you still ramble and why did you perform a layout this happened before you know how serious this is" she muttered sternly and I scoffed

"There was no way I was going to let some fake ass slut dance around my man shaking her ass which she doesn't have by the way" I huffed and Austin came over to kiss me quickly while Nancy just laughed at me

"Again same old Alls I remember when you were ten and some girl did that to you for no reason you knock three teeth out of that girl, so how bad did you beat her ass " Nancy asked and I smiled and pulled out my phone

"I have the video Trish sent it to me later that night, do you want to see it" I asked and Nancy looked at me like I had two heads

"Of course I do Ally I live for your antics, you make this boring ass job of mine fun but let's get some x-rays first, so the cute boyfriend can leave the room if you want" she muttered and I shook my head, Nancy is so crazy but she's not joking when she say she lives for my stories

"No Austin can stay he's going to see the girls sooner or later" I responded and Nancy looked at me with an amused smirk again

"Really are you sure he can handle it cause the last time you were here you were 15 and already a C cup so what are you know since you grown" she asked and I blushed while Austin looked happy about the conversation

"D cup now" I said proudly and she nodded and helped me stand up so she can help me unstrap my bra since I couldn't cause of my shoulder

"Austin can you get the towel in the cupboards" Nancy asked and Austin ran to get a towel and turned around quickly to see my bra falling off my body, his jaw dropped and I laughed. I walk up to him so that are chests were touching

"You like what you see" I ask and Austin nods his head rapidly, I laugh again kiss his lips softly and grab the towel and drap over my chest as nurse Nancy grabs me by my good arm and pull me out of the room

"I bet hundred dollars he still be like that when you get back" she stated and I smiled, I love Nancy she was more like a cool older friend than fake ass nurses that kiss up to you when they really didn't care

"Your on" I replied as we walked into the X- ray room

_5 Minutes Later_

Me and Nancy walk out of the X-ray room and she has the photos in her hand, we get to the door and Nancy turns to whisper at me

"Prepare to lose Dawson" she said while I rolled my eyes, Nancy opened the door and indeed Austin was still standing the same place were we left him five minutes ago staring off into space. Me and Nancy laughed while I paid her

"I told you were going down Dawson" she muttered and I rolled my eyes and grabbed Austin hand and sat him beside me on the bed while he stayed in his trance, I looked over to Nancy who were looking at the X-rays

"Yup you teared it quite a bit from your friend, I'm going to need to put a splint on you that you can take off only if you need to shower" she stated and I shook my head

"Now drop your towel I need to wrap it around you and then you can put your bra on" she said, as I was unwrapping the towel from me Austin came out of his trance and stared at me. I chuckled and drop the towel and Nancy came over to me and started bandaging me

"Austin pay close attention cause your going to be wrapping it around her after you give her a massage" she said and Austin was looking deeply at me, I shivered as Nurse Nancy began her work

"Okay Ally you take a shower first then let Austin massage you, after that put ice for about twenty minutes that will make your shoulder feel a little numb but that's okay then let Austin massage you. Also I'm going to send a prescription of pills that should help with the pain" she explained while finishing wrapping me up, I leaned against Austin side as Nancy handed me the sling I sighed I fucking hate this stupid thing, ugh I should have kicked Cassidy ass harder. Speaking of kicking Cassidy ass I played the video and handed it to Nancy while Austin was breathing down my neck sending shiver up and down my spine, Austin hands traveled up to my stomach when I realized that I didn't have a bra on. I froze and Austin hands came up to breast and gave it a soft squeeze, I let out a soft moan and I moved Austin hands and tried to get up but Austin grabbed me by the waist and pulled him into my lap

"Where do you think your going I said I was going to get you back" Austin whispered against my neck and I shivered

"I'm getting my bra and I not going to do here in front of Nancy" I whispered back

"I agree with Ally, I'm trying to watch someone get their ass beat up not get in the middle of a live porn" she said not looking up from the screen, I blushed deep red and grabbed my bra that was next to Austin. I slipped it on and looked at Austin with puppy dog eyes while pointing to my strap, he laughed and hooked it and leaned down to my ear

"I don't know why you want it on cause when we get upstairs it's coming off" he whispered and I felt hot liquid gush in the middle of my panties but I turned and looked back at Austin

"We'll see about that"

* * *

**Oh Austin got to see a great view today andy Review and stay rossome **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	12. Chapter 12

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin were about to leave nurse Nancy office but I'm trying to find my shirt honestly I looked everywhere and I can't find it, oh well I'll guess I'll just leave in my bra, I mean it's not far from the infirmary to the elevators

"Okay were going Nancy I hope you enjoyed the video" I said as I walked over to her

"Of course I loved it, it brings back memories when you were a little girl" Nancy replied and she started fake crying while I smiled as she hugged me, I hugged back and walked toward the door where Austin was waiting for me watching the scene. I got to the door and was about to walk out when Nancy called my name

"Ally don't tease him to much" she said with a smirk on my face which made me smirk, I looked at Austin who was staring at me before I responded

"I can't promise you that" I replied and stepped out into the hallway with Austin following behind me, once we got into the lobby all the guys that were in their turned to stare at my chest. I giggled and walked down the hallway as if I didn't know I was in my bra while Austin just sent death glares to all the guys, we got to the elevator and waited for it to open when a group of guys came to me staring at my chest.

"Hey baby do you want to go out some time" a curly hair brunette said who was in front of the guys staring at my chest, I scoffed at him and kicked in his balls, the guy grunted in and fell to his knee's crying. I laughed and the others looked at me, I stopped laughing and grabbed Austin by his shirt and brought him down to me in a lustful kiss. Austin kissed back putting his arms around my waist while begging for entrance to my mouth which I instantly denied, I pulled away and turn to look at the guys who were glaring at Austin

"Sorry boys but I'm taken" I muttered as I walked into the elevator grabbing Austin with me, once the elevator closed Austin mouth latched on my neck while I put the key in the slot. I felt Austin hands rub up and down the front of my thighs before they slowly started inching their way closer to my heated core, I let out a moan as Austin bit down on my neck before I felt his wonderful tongue slide over the spot he just bit probably leaving a hickey. The elevator doors open to the our room and Austin let go of me and grabbed my good hand and was about to lead me to our room when Dez ran up to us

"Ally again I'm really sorry, you're doing this whole birthday for me and here I am just hurting ..." Dez started to say until he realized I was only in my bra, I laughed as I watched Dez jaw drop and his widen as he stares at my chest. I felt Austin tense beside me as he tried clearing his throat so Dez can take the hint to stop staring at me, but Dez didn't catch the hint and he just let out of string of course which made me laugh more causing my chest to bounce up and down.

"Fuck" Austin and Dez said in unison as the stared at my still slightly bouncing chest

"Boys" I muttered before I remembered Dez was apologizing to me, I smiled at Dez and walked closer to him and it looked like his mouth was about to hit the floor, I stifled a giggle as I stood in front of him

"Yeah Dez I accept your apology, I know you didn't do it on purpose just be careful around me cause the next time I won't just flip you" I warned while Dez stared at me

"Fuck .. um yeah .. thanks so much for forgiving me Ally ... maybe we should hug so.. you know it'll proves you forgive me" Dez replied and I stared at him does he really think I'm going to hug him with no fucking shirt on

"Um Dez I'm not wearing a fucking shirt that'll be just weird to hug my guy friend when I'm just wearing a bra"

"No it's okay I'm weird anyway so it wouldn't matter to me " he said quickly about to hug me when Austin grabbed him by the back of his shirt, Austin pulled him away from me and growled

"Dez stop hiting on my girlfriend" Austin yelled and I laughed while De tried to cower away from him when Trish walked into the room

"What the fuck is going on here I'm trying to watch a movie" Trish screamed as she looked at all three of us before her eyes locked on me and she looked at me with a lustful gaze

"Damn Ally you have a huge chest" Trish said and I smirked while Dez screamed in agreement

"I swear if you weren't dating Austin I'll fuck you" she replied and I quirked an eyebrow at her

"Oh I'm bisexual" she answered and I smiled, wow I would have never guess Trish was Bi but who cares she still my best friend/ partner in crime

"Wait Trish your bi" Austin asked astonished, and Trish turned her gaze off me to Austin

"Yeah do you have a problem with that" she asked staring fiercely at Austin making him shrink back and let go of Dez

"No I was just asking" Austin replied quickly making me and Trish rolled our eyes

"So since we got that out of the way do you guys want to go watch a movie with me" Tish asked an we all nodded

"Yeah but let me change first since all of you can't handle seeing me in a bra" I muttered while walking away to the room where me Austin suit cases are, I walked inside and took off my pants and threw them on top of my suit case. I took off my sling before I walked over Austin suit case and took out a plain white shirt and slipped over my head, I walked out of the room into the living room to see Trish sprawled out on a couch looking at the Tv, Dez sitting on a recline sofa chair eating popcorn happily, and Austin staring hungrily at me from the other couch with a blanket in his lap. I walked over to Austin as he pulled the blanket off his lap and spread his legs open so I can sit there,I sat down in between Austin legs and he draped the blanket over our laps before his hand started roaming up and down the inside of my thighs. I shivered and let out a low moan as Austin rubbed

"Austin stop that" I whispered but Austin didn't stop instead he started kissing my neck as his hands moved closer to my heated core

"I sorry but I won't stop this is your payback for what you did in the car" Austin whispered against my neck, and I instantly shivered afraid what he's going to do

* * *

**Wait what Trish is Bi .. wow didn't see that coming .. just kidding of course I did I'm the Author anyway Austin payback is coming soon so Review and STAY ROSSOME  
**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	13. Chapter 13

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Austin hands kept moving closer to my heated core and I was shaking in anticipation waiting for it to happen when suddenly he moved his hands off my thighs and took it out of the sheet that was covering our laps. I groaned in disappointment and Austin laughed against my neck before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek before I felt his heated breath against my ear

"Now Ally do you really think that I'll tell you when I'm going to do my payback" he said, and I shivered while Austin let out a small chuckle

"Yes I actually thought you might" I answered and Austin just laughed at me again

"Nope but .. I will get you when your guard is done" he replied as his hands slipped under his shirt that I was wearing and stared massaging my breast roughly, I moaned loudly just as the Tv did and I notice Trish and Dez sit up from where the were slightly confused

"Hey that sounded a little realistic like it was coming from somewhere close to us" Dez muttered and Trish nodded her head along to what Dez just said while I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Really maybe someone next door might be having some fun" I said and Trish and Dez looked at me for a second before shrugging their shoulder and looking back at the screen. I tried watching the movie while Austin massaged my breast making me become aroused when Trish groaned and turned off the Tv

"This lame ass movie is boring and the sex scene is so fake" she exclaimed while Austin pulled at my rock hard nipples, I gasp softly while Trish finished her rant

"I know but since we still got time until we should go to sleep, so what should we do" Dez asked looking at us, I ducked my head so they won't see the blush that is dominating my cheeks when Trish jumped up in excitement

"I got it we should play a revamped version of Truth or Dare but instead we only play dares and if we don't agree to the dare we have to do anything the person that gave you the dare wants" Trish said looking at all of us to see what we think, Dez jumped up in excitement while Austin muttered a cool as he continued rubbing me and I nodded since I was at lost for words.

"Okay so I'm going to ask first okay Ally I dare you too ... let Austin put his face in between your breast for ten seconds" she says, and I smirk as my confident self comes out, I turn around and discreetly move Austin hands from my chest, I look Austin in the eye and saw his excitement in them which made my smirk wider. I stand up from the couch and lifted my shirt slightly and brought his face in between my boobs, I felt hot breath send shivers up and down my body. Austin started to place kisses in between my boobs when Trish called time, I moved Austin head from my chest and looked at him to see him have a smile the size of grand canyon. I rolled my eyes and sat back where I was sitting

"Okay Ally it's your turn" Trish says and I nodded my head and turn to Dez

"Dez I dare you to play the are you nervous game with Austin" I said as I felt Austin tense up behind me, well that's what he get's for teasing me like that

"NO I'm not gay" Dez shrieked and I laughed

" Fine then you have to take a shot of toilet water" I responded and Dez eyes perked up

"Is it blue like the other toilets I drank from" Dez muttered and all of us looked at him weirdly, I shook my head with repulsion before I answered

"Never mind cause I actually feel that you drank blue toilet water but anyway Dez it's your turn"

"Umm okay Ally I dare you to kiss Trish for a minute" Dez said and I shrugged my shoulders it wasn't like I haven't kissed a girl before but all the time I did that I was heavily drunk. I got up from Austin lap and sat in front of Trish while she looked at me kind of nervously, I laughed and grab Trish by her shirt and crashed her mouth to mine. Trish was in shock for a few seconds before she started to kiss back while her hands roamed in my hair, I heard the guys let out a string of curses while Trish bit down on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I denied her and pulled back and smiled comfortably at her before I got up and returned to Austin

"Fuck that was hot Ally and you didn't even looked uncomfortable to kiss her" Austin said while looking at me lustfully, I shrugged

"Let's just say when I drink a lot I have many lesbian moments" I answered as if it wasn't a big deal, Austin looked at me deep in thought for a second before he stood up pulling me with him

"Um guy's me and Alls are going to sleep will see you in the morning ... or maybe not" Austin muttered pulling me towards our room, once we got inside the room Austin locked the door and pulled me toward him

"You look so fucking hot kissing Trish" he said staring at my lips

"I know I was and what are you going to do about it" I whispered seductively and Austin pushed me on the bed and ripped off his shirt showing me his delicious six-pack

"You like what you see" he asked and I smiled

"I do now bring your sexy ass over here" I whispered and Austin pounced on me, Austin crashed his lips to mine sucking on my bottom lip while my hands roam Austin chiseled chest. Austin hands slipped under my shirt and he grabbed my boobs roughly which made me gasp in surprise, Austin used that to his advantage and started exploring my mouth. I rubbed my tongue against Austin causing him to groan, I flipped us around so I was on top and I started grinding against him roughly making me become extremely wet. Austin pulled away and lifted the shirt of my body before he attached his mouth to my nipple while his fingers played with the other, I moaned out Austin name when there was a knock on the door

"Hey can I watch you guys do it" we heard Dez asked from outside of the door, Austin pulled away from my breast and looked angrily at the door

"No Dez, now go away" Austin yelled angrily while pinching my nipples hard, I groaned and threw my head back as I grinded down small circles into Austin dick when there was more knocking at the door.

"If I can't watch can I at least join you guys" Dez asked again, Me and Austin stopped and looked at each other

"NO" we shouted

* * *

**Dez really why did you have to ruin the moment Austin and Ally were about to do it, and Ahh the nervous game I used to love playing it when I was younger . ... Ahhh the memories**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter I feel it wasn't my best so Review and Stay ROSSOME**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE **


	14. Chapter 14

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I woke up angry as hell with my head on Austin shoulder, your probably wondering why am I mad well I'm going to tell you Dez stayed at the door for the most of the night continuously asking if he can join or watch. I love Dez and he's really good friend to me but yesterday I wanted to kill his ass cause a girl needs some sex and would like to have it uninterrupted, but I think I have a plan to get it today. I look over at the time and see that it's seven o'clock, good Austin won't be up for another three or four hours, I jump out of bed and picked up Austin white shirt and slip it on. I walked outside of the room and to Trish and Dex already up talking in the living room. Dez looked up when he see's me and has a smirk plastered on his face, I swear Dez is so lucky if he's birthday wasn't coming up I would have beat the shit out of him for that stunt he pulled. I walk over to them and got ready to announce what they were going to be dong today while I do Austin

"So Dez as you know there were promises for this trip to be the best birthday ever right" I ask and Dez eagerly nods his head

"Well for your first surprise only Trish is going to be there cause you can only bring one other person with you and Austin said he wants to stay here and take care of me, anyway there's a limo that's going to be here in twenty minutes to take you guys to your first surprise so hurry up and get dressed and don't forget to take your camera" I said and Trish and Dez jumped up from their seats and ran to their room to get ready. I called the front desk and told them to send my limo to take them to the place all of us were supposed to be going but I decided I want to have sex with Austin and plus the place we were going I wasn't going to have fun their anyway. After I finish calling the front Desk I called the kitchen staff that has the famous world known chef that specialize in pancakes, when I was younger she taught me the ways of making pancakes so good like her but I'm just to lazy to make them now.

The head chef picks up the phone and I tell her my order of six stacks of regular pancakes and two stakes of their famous pickle pancake just as Trish and Dez come rushing out the door and stood in front of me like excited children. I hung up the phone once I was done with the order and grabbed my purse and turned to face them

"Once you get there I want you guys to behave and doing ruin anything there, after that the limo is going to take you to a restaurant that you will enjoy Dez but not so much for you Trish, the restaurant is under your name Dez and here's five hundred-dollar in case you guys want something cause I don't trust you with my credit card. Now go downstairs there should be a white limo the has the word Ally on it in gold letters, that is my limo take good care of her and if you don't I will beat both your ass, I gave Chuck my limo driver money in advance for taking care of you guys so don't bother him to much or make him go crazy. Also I'm not giving you the key to the hotel cause you guys will lose it so just ask the receptionist to bring you up here" I stated taking a breath after my crazy long speech, I handed Trish the money cause I'm pretty sure Dez would do something stupid with it and I pushed them towards the elevator just as it opened with an employee carrying seven trays of pancakes. I grabbed the pancakes and put them in the fridge and paid the guy a lot of money according to how his face expression changed, I pushed Trish, Dez, and the guy into the elevator. I waited for the elevator to close before I jumped in excitement since their gone and it's time for me to have all day sex while Trish and Dez are on the set of Zaliens

I walk back into me and Austin room and found him in the same position I left him when I woke up, I crawled up the bed and sat my core over Austin dick, I rubbed slow circles into him before I grinded down harder into him causing me to groan out Austin name. Austin eyes fluttered open and his hands went to my waist as he help me grind faster into him

"Morning blondie" I moaned out and the next thing I knew I'm on my back while Austin was hovering over me looking at me with lust covered eyes

"Morning Alls, and that was a great way to wake me up but we shouldn't be doing this cause Dez is going to be up in any second and I don't want him to interrupt us again or I'm going to kill him" Austin muttered as his hands slid under my shirt and he grabbed my boobs roughly, I moaned out and lifted my hips upward so I could grind my wet heat into Austin

"Don't worry while you were asleep I sent Trish and Dez away for the whole day so we can have some fun" I whispered seductively and flipped us back over and took off my shirt again leaving me only in my lace underwear. Austin eyes sparked with excitement and flipped us over again and crashed his lips to mine in a lustful kiss that made me shiver and get immensely wet down there, Austin pulled away from my lips and sent a trailing hot open-mouthed kisses all over my neck until he reached my ear

"Good and I hope you don't plain on walking for a while cause I'm going to fuck you into an oblivion"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Oh I left a cliffy you guys must hate me right now lol ... anyway I want to say thanks so much for showing this story so much love for it to get already 218 reviews for only 13 chapters, YOU GUYS ARE SO ROSSOME FOR THAT, I mean I don't even think my story was this good but according to you guys reviews it is so VIRTUAL HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THE STORY ! . Again your guys are really AMAZING THANKS A MILLION FOR LOVING THE STORY BUT I'M SAD TO SAY IT'S COMING TO AN END ...**

**Just kidding this story is no where close to being over there still many chapter's left to write and the next chapter will not be the only chapter containing lemons or will it or will someone ruin there time again ... I don't know were going to have to find out **


	15. Chapter 15

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Previously on Bet

"Good and I hope you don't plan on walking for a while cause I'm going to fuck you into an oblivion"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I smirked as I flipped us over again and ran my hands down Austin toned stomach while grinding my hips down into him, Austin eyes fluttered closed and I used that to my advantage to grab something that I hid under the bed after Austin fell asleep last night. Austin noticed my shift and opened his eyes to look at me, I smiled innocently at him and crashed my lips to his before he could say anything, I sucked on Austin bottom lip and he moan out while thrusting his hips upward against my heated core. Austin hands started to roam up and down the sides of my body and I used one of my hands to grab to put his hands in front of the head-board, I quickly took the handcuffs behind my back and cuffed his hands to the board. Austin froze under me and I chuckled and detached my lips from Austin and smirk down deviously at him as he tried to pull at his hands before he looked at me

"Ally what the hell untie me" he said and I shook my head and stared kissing all over his neck, I felt Austin chest rise rapidly and his heart beat fast as I trailed my kisses up and down his neck until I reached his ear

"You look so fucking sexy tied up" I whispered sexily and I felt Austin shiver before I kissed his lips softly and pulled back before he could kiss back, Austin groaned and pulled at the cuffs again. I laughed and Austin looked at me angrily

"Ally let me fucking go so I can fuck you" he demanded and I scoffed as my hand trailed down his stomach into his pants, I grabbed Austin dick in my hand and Austin hissed out. I rubbed Austin slowly as I pretended to think about letting him go, I look down at Austin to see him staring at me lustfully, I moved my hands faster and Austin groaned out before his eyes rolled to the back of his head

"I'm not going to let you go, I love being in control" I said and Austin groaned while lifting his hips to put more of himself in my hand, I took my hands off Austin and stood up and took my underwear off extremely slow. I looked over at Austin who looked like he wanted to pounce me and fuck me where I stand, I giggled and walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down so my breast were about two inches above his face. I jiggled my boobs and Austin tried to reach up and capture it in his mouth but I moved away fast enough before he could do anything, Austin groaned and yanked at cuffs again

"Awe do you want to be untied blondie " I asked and Austin nodded his head eagerly

"Yes please untie me so I can touch you" Austin begged and I smiled and kissed him, Austin kissed back immediately and bit down on my lower lip, I moaned out and Austin slipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring it. I massaged my tongue with Austin before I pulled away

"Don't worry I'll let you go soon enough" I whispered and Austin groan his eyes fluttering closed before the next second they open again and his eyes sparkled with an idea

"Fine but when you let me go, I'm going to fuck you anyway I want" Austin said and I shivered before I leaned down and pecked his lips

"I'm looking forward to that" I pulled away and went to the front of the bed and pulled off Austin sweats and soaked up the view of his eleven inch, I looked at Austin to see him smirking

"You like what you see" he asked, I rolled my eyes at him and crawled up his legs and brought my face down so my lips were an inch above Austin hard on, I licked my lips excitedly before I looked up to see Austin staring at me in anticipation. I looked down and licked Austin slit before I circled my tongue over the head of Austin dick, I watched as Austin eyes rolled into the back of his head before I sucked on the head. Austin moaned out string of curses with my name as he thrust his hips up putting more of himself in my mouth without choking me, I swirled my tongue around Austin before I started bobbing up and down on his dick. I felt a rush of heat happen in between my legs, I widen my legs rubbed my clit fiercely as I sucked hard on Austin dick before let go of his dick with a pop a blew on it

"Shit ... Al..ly... that...so ...good" Austin stuttered and I smirked and latched my mouth back onto him and started bobbing again and used the hand that wasn't rubbing my clit to roughly massage Austin balls, Austin groaned out and started lifting his hips to meet my bobs. I let go of my clit and brought the hand up to Austin mouth, he sucked my fingers roughly and I moaned out around him causing vibrations through Austin dick. I felt Austin shiver before he exploded in my mouth and I sucked up the sweet liquid as fast as I could, after a minute Austin cum started to slow down and I let go of his dick. I looked up over to Austin to see him have a light sheen a sweat and his eyes glazed over from the high he just experienced , I crawled up Austin body and kissed him softly while I grabbed Austin dick and rubbed it against my clit. I moaned out against Austin lips and rubbed faster and Austin bit down on my bottom lip asking for entrance, I grant it to him and our tongues started battling for dominance. I let go of Austin dick and blindly reached for the key on the bedside table, I felt cold metal touch my heated skin and I grabbed it and opened my eyes and unlocked the handcuffs. Once the handcuffs were gone Austin flipped us around and shoved his dick into me making me whimper

"Fuck ... Alls.. your s-so fucking .. tight"Austin stuttered as he pulled out of me again and slammed into me filling me completely, I moaned out and put my hands in Austin hair as he pulled in and out of me rapidly. Austin crashed his lips to me and started kissing me, and our tongues started fighting for dominance again and I flipped us over so that I was on top, I detached my lips from Austin and started bouncing up and down on Austin dick, Austin put his hands on my hip and lift his hips up to meet my bounces

" Shit.. Austin .. faster" I moaned and Austin thrust faster in me hitting my sweet spot

"Austin" I moaned loudly

"Damn .. that right baby say my name" Austin groaned as he rubbed my clit sending me over the edge, my legs started to shake violently and my walls fluttered down on Austin as I came. Austin flipped us over again and continued to thrust in an out me making my orgasm more intense, he thrust into me a couple more times until his thrust became more sloppy and he squirted into me moaning my name. I brought Austin lips against mines and kissed him passionately as I waited for Austin to finish cumming inside of Austin finished cumming he pulled away and laid on his back as he tried to collect his breath, I sit up on my good arm and look at Austin body hungrily

"How do you want me for round two" I asked looking at Austin face, and I saw a corner of his mouth lift up in a smile

"Well I want you in many positions and places but first I want you on your hands and knees Dawson" Austin muttered and I scoffed

"I don't get on my hands and knees for nobody" I said and Austin looked at me with an amused smirk

"Well I don't let anyone easily cuff me to the bed now get on your knees" Austin demanded fiercely and I whimpered while Austin just smirked

"Your so fucking sexy when your controlling" I whispered kissing Austin lips softly before I stood up when Austin suddenly smacked my ass

" Fuck I love your ass and I know I'm sexy now get in the position I tell you or there will be consequences"

"Yes master" I said sarcastically while I got in the position, Austin smacked my ass two times on each cheek making me whimper before he thrust into me roughly, I cried out and threw my head back.

"Shit .. Alls .. and I like you calling me master you should say it more often" Austin muttered as he thrust into me roughly making me incapable of speech, I screeched out in pleasure and brought my ass more into Austin. I heard him chuckle before he slapped my ass again the same time he thrust into me making my moan loud

"Fuck .. Austin" I groaned only to be hit in the ass again

"Wrong name Alls I told you what I would like to be called " Austin responded and I scoffed

"I don't care if you like to be called that, cause I'm not going to call you that blondie" I panted as Austin thrust into me faster, I moved my ass back again only for Austin to repeatedly spank my ass until my skin started to sting, I let out a whimper and Austin stopped spanking me

"Now Alls what are you going to call me" he asked lustfully and I let out another whimper cause I was about to give Austin all the control over me and no one controls me.

"Now what are you going to call me Alls" Austin repeated again and I sighed, ugh I can't believe I'm going to say this

"I'm going to call you master" I muttered and Austin started fucking me harder

"That's a good girl" Austin whispered

* * *

**Ooh Austin being controlling that's a shock it's usual Ally in control anyway I'm so sorry I was supposed to update yesterday but my internet was acting up again so I couldn't. So I hoped you like my chapter I want to apologize if the sex scene is not that good it's kind of difficult for me to write it when I had no experience in that area yet but I hoped you enjoyed it **

**Anyway REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND STAY ROSSOME **

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	16. Chapter 16

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Right now me and my 'Master' are grinding against each other on the night stand in our room, I can't believe I gave all my control over to Austin, and Ally Badass Dawson doesn't usually give control over to no one. I sighed against Austin lips, I need to get him back to show him that I'm the one who has control over him and that he's not my master but that I am his mistress. I opened my eyes and saw my make up bag and a plan formed in my head, I'll strip him from his manly nature and then I'll show him who's in control but to do that I need to take a little trip to the mall real quick, but at least I can start with the first part of my plan. I detached my lips from Austin and went to put clothes on only for someone to grab my wrist and pull me back

"Where do you think your going slave" Austin whispered seductively and I shivered

"I need to go to the store for a minute, so master can you please let me go so I can get dress" I replied looking into Austin clouded over eyes, Austin pulled me closer and his hands start to roam farther south

"How about I help you stay undressed" Austin asked his hand on my lower abdomen, I quickly pulled away and put on shorts and Austin plan white t-shirt

"No that's okay" I replied walking over to my makeup bag that was next to a full length mirror, I took out my brush and pretended to inspect my over the place sex hair while Austin came up behind me and latched his mouth on my neck. I felt Austin bite down on my neck before his tongue licked over it easing the pain and making pleasure go throughout my whole body, I moaned out and Austin laughed against my neck.

"Mm that's a good slave moan for your master" Austin muttered against my neck and I rolled my eyes, Austin is really taking this whole Master/ slave thing to his head and I can't believe he actually thinks he's in control here.

"Austin" I whine sexily trying to capture his attention, Austin mumbled a reply into my neck, and I pushed him off and turned around and put my hands over his dick and started rubbing agonizingly slow, Austin moaned out and closed his while I smiled but got back to the plan

"Austie you know my shoulder hurts very bad right and I can't do nothing with it or I could damage it" I said and Austin cursed out and nodded his head rapidly

"Well baby I need to go out cause it's really important and I can't go out cause of my sex hair and I was ... wondering ... you know.. if you .. could .. do my hair for me" I said with a helpless puppy dog expression, Austin opened his eyes and looked at me and I saw his heat break by my expression, Oh yeah I'm that good I thought wile Austin took the brush from hand and sighed

"Thanks baby your the best" I murmured happily rubbing him faster, Austin threw his head back and let out a load moan that echoed of the walls, I chuckled and let go off Austin dick and he groaned in disappointment, I laughed again and turned around.

"Now be gentle and brush all of it, I want to look good when I go in public" I muttered and Austin followed my instructions and surprisingly he was doing a good job but the look on his face told me he wasn't enjoying what he was doing, I laughed deviously on the inside while Austin finish brushing my hair

"There you go Alls I'm finish" Austin replied going to lay down on the bed, I grab his wrist and stop him and inspect his work, my hair looked straight and nice and as if I just rolled out of bed and brushed it really quick and not have amazingly two rounds of hot sex, and it's about to be three once I pick up what I need.

"Good job but now you need to put it in a pony tail" I responded and Austin groaned but nodded his head, I reached into my bag and took out a band and Austin grabbed my hair and tied a pony tail on the side of my head. I looked at my reflection and I immediately felt like I belonged in the seventies, I turned around put my hands on my hips and looked at Austin

"Austin you did this all wrong your supposed to put it in the middle .. now do it again" I replied and Austin shook his head gravely and turn me around, I watch him take out the pony tail softly and redo it, once he was done he did an okay job tying it the second time around and I nodded in approval. I pulled my phone out and went on to YouTube and found a five-minute tutorial while Austin laid on the bed talking about his manhood. I laughed on the inside and jumped on the bed next to him

"Baby we aren't done you have to do my makeup but here look at this makeup tutorial and it will show you how to do it" I said sweetly and Austin groaned a pulled me by my good arm and placed me on top of him

"Ally please I did your hair for you but please don't make me watch that video and do your makeup please don't make me lose my manliness" Austin begged and I pouted and made my eyes start to water, Austin noticed my expression he started to look at me worried, I smile inside of my head, I got him where I want him now just need to cry a little to get him to crack, I start to think of sad things and in a minutes tears fell out of my eyes

"Really so you don't want to help me but ... but you told me to let my walls down so you can love me and take care of me, I mean you promised on this ring and now your going to go back on your word" I mumbled while sobbing in my hands, I felt the ring against my eyelash and thought of a better way to make him feel even worse, I took off the ring and put it in his hand and went over to get my suit case so I can pretend like I was going to leave

"You said that you wouldn't leave me after sex but your going to your just like what people at school said about you" I yelled rushing to the door only to be pulled back, I turned around to see Austin on his knee's looking at me

"Ally I love you and I would never use you like that I meant it when I said you are different from those other girls and I also meant the promise, I would do anything for you Ally just please don't leave me you make my world a brighter day after day" Austin pleaded and I felt my heart break from his apology, I'm starting to feel kinda bad for doing that to him but once I get back and changed I'm going to make it up to him if you know what I mean.

"Okay I forgive you but since you said you do anything for me can you please watch the video and do my makeup for me" I whispered and Austin nodded his head, we walked back to the bed and he pulled me into his lap and started to watch the video. I watch Austin face throughout out the video and he looks like he wants to break my phone and erase everything he just watched, when the video was done I saw Austin forced a smile and I giggled and it became more real, he kissed my lips softly and looked at me

"I must really love you cause now I'm thinking of shades that would go with your skin tone" Austin muttered and I contained my laughter that was about to slip out as Austin got my makeup bag and got to work

"Come on there got to be something that you liked in the video" I asked curiously and I heard Austin sigh

"Actually there was when they were talking about lipstick colors that would cause some sexual attractions to guys" Austin replied and I looked back at him and his eyes widen as if he just registered what he said. Austin went back to fix my makeup and then after he was done he dropped to the floor and started to doing push ups, I watched as his muscles flex and I licked my lips. I turn away from Austin really quickly and look in the mirror to see Austin gave me a smokey cat eye and left everything natural, I smiled at his work it was really good better than I could ever make it. I turned around back to Austin to see him still doing push ups I got money out of my wallet before I turned to him again

"Austin why are you doing push ups" I ask

"Cause I need to do something that will earn back my manliness" Austin grunted out and I roll my eyes well at least phase one is complete

"Well can you get up for a minute to kiss your girlfriend and return her ring that you gave her" I muttered and Austin immediately stopped and grabbed the ring off the bed and walked up to me and slipped it on my finger. I smiled feeling a wave of relief pass threw me as I felt the familiar weight of the ring on my finger, I felt fingers lift my chin up and Austin kissed me passionately that I shivered, after a minute Austin pulled away

"Be back soon so we can continue this day slave" Austin whispered, I rolled my eyes and turned around and left the room and went to the elevator, once the elevator took me down I led myself down the hallway to the secret mall in the hotel only staff members know about. Once I get in the mall I waste no time and walk into Victoria Secret, I walk inside the store and I go straight to the lingerie section and start looking around for something sexy that Austin couldn't resist. I was about to walk to the other side of the lingerie section when something caught my eye it was a neon red flocked dot babydoll lingerie piece that had a matching red lace thong, I smiled deviously and ran to the counter and paid for it before I ran back upstairs. Once the elevator door opened I stripped off my clothes and quickly changed, I looked in the table mirror that's in the living room and my eyes widen at my image, I look so fucking sexy especially by the way Austin did my make up, I smiled and took my hair out of my pony tail and ruffled up my hair. Once my hair looked perfect I walk back into the room to find Austin still doing push ups, I walked around him and lay on the bed with my legs spread open before I spoke

"Austin I'm back" I whispered seductively, Austin stopped what he was doing and got up and looked at me and his jaw dropped, I smirked and looked at Austin hungrily to see that he already had a boner

"Al...All...Ally" Austin stuttered and I looked into Austin clouded eyes and got off the bed and walked close to him that my mouth was next to his ear

"That Mistress to you" I whispered

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Oh looks like Ally taking control again like All bad girls do hehe, anyway it was just getting good but me being me I had to put to be continued ahh I'm evil sometimes (insert evil laugh) lol**

**Anyway at first I was writing this chapter it sucked then I did the rewrite and behold this chapter which I feel is good but you guys opinion would be nice as a second thought. Any who when I did the first part of this rewrite I was laughing my ass off how Austin keeps calling Ally his slave lol**

**Anyway REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	17. Chapter 17

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

I heard the elevator door close telling me that Ally left, I got up quickly and slipped on my sweats from this morning and went back to doing my push ups, I still can't believe I watched a make up video. I shivered internally as my mind started to think about lipstick colors I would love to see Ally in honestly I think she would look really sexy with red lipstick, hm maybe I should go to the store and by her some ... Crap did I just really think about buying Ally lipstick. I started to do my push up faster as I replayed what I thought in my mind, I can't Ally is making me think like a girl, oh when she is getting back she is so going to get it cause I feel really unmanly right now. After a couple of minutes I was up to four hundred push ups and I was starting to feel a little bit more manly but that still doesn't mean Ally isn't going to get it when she gets back, memories of this morning flooded back into my head and I felt myself get so horny and anxious about fucking Ally I didn't even here the door opening until someone called my name

"Austin I'm back" I heard Ally whisper seductively, I stopped what I was doing and stood up to face my loving girlfriend to see her laid out on the bed with her legs open wide and her in the sexiest lingerie I ever seen. I felt my jaw drop and my dick harden even more to the point where it hurt a little as I took in Ally in a neon red babydoll and a matching red lace thong

"Al...All...Ally" I stuttered as Ally looked at me and got off the bed and started walking towards me, I felt myself harden even more as she stood in front of me

"That's Mistress to you" she whispered in my ear her hot breath causing me to shiver, Ally backed away from me and started circling around me looking up me up and down.

"I thought you were my slave not the other way around" I muttered looking at Ally hungrily as she stopped in front of me and tilted her head to the side and bit down on her lip, I groaned at the site of Ally biting her lip. I walked toward Ally and she smiled at me deviously and I had a bad felling by the smile, I reached out to grab her arm to pull her to me but instead she grabbed my arm and pushed me into the chair that's right next to the mirror. Ally hovered over me that her breast was so close to my mouth, I was about to lean in and capture one of Ally breast in my mouth but she put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look at her. I stared into Ally lust covered eyes thinking how I'm so lucky to have someone like her and how beautiful she is.

"Stay where you are slave or there will be consequences" she whispered seductively an my eyes fluttered closed as a shiver ran through my body as I took in her words, I open my eyes again as I realized that she called me her slave if anything she's my slave. I looked around the room and found her bending down over to get something out of her suitcases her ass becoming tempting in the thong she was wearing, I groaned and a string of curses escaped my mouth as she turned around with scarves and a whip. I looked at her scarves and whip then the devious smile that is still in place on her face and I gulped nervously.

"Ally w-what a-are you g-going to do with t-those" I stuttered nervously, she walked up closer to me and put the scarves on the ground and flicked her wrist with the whip hitting my chest, I cried out in pain and pleasure

"I told you my name is _mistress_ and_ your my slave_, and you'll always be _my slave _do you understand me" Ally said sexily and I looked at her in defiance

"And what if I disagree with you" I asked and Ally devious smile got wider

"Do you really want to take that risk" she asked grabbing the scarves from the ground before turning back to look at me

"Yeah cause _I_ know _your my_ slave" I said confidently, Ally flicked her wrist again with the whip making it hit my chest but more softly then the first time, I cried out in pleasure again while Ally grabbed my arms and put them behind the chair and tied my hands with one scarf before going to my feet and tying it with the other one. I inwardly curse as much I love Ally's controlling side and her acting like a little vixen but there's no way in hell am I admitting that I'm her slave there's nothing she can't do that will crack me ... I think

"This is your last chance Austin are you going to admit that _your my slave_" she asked sitting on top of my dick so I can feel her dripping wet core, I groaned and thrashed my hands against the scarf but it wouldn't loosen. Ally giggled sexily and stared grinding small circles into me, I groan again before I shook my head I need to concentrate I am not giving Ally power at all. I looked confidently in her lust covered eyes before I answered

"No I'm not your slave Ally and you shouldn't talk to _your master_ like that or even tie him up now be a good slave and untie me so I can fuck you" I said roughly and that devious smirk on Ally face widen, uh oh I have a bad felling that she's about to do something that might make me cave.

"Okay" she replied, Ally quickly got off my lap and untied my legs before she pulled my sweats off then went to back sitting on top of my dick, I moaned very loudly as I felt Ally pussy better with only the thin material of her thong covering between us. Ally moved a little down on my lap so I could see her body better, I looked at her expectantly for her to untie my hands but she just stared back at me

"Um slave my hands" I said sternly and Ally hands roamed up and down my arms before she placed them over her boobs and she pinched her nipples causing her head to fly back and a loud moan of my name to come out of her mouth

"Shit" I cursed pulling harder at the scarf as my dick started to throb

"I told you Austin if you wanted to take the risk if you just had admitted you are my slave you would have been doing this to me" she said facing me again as one of her hands started to go farther south down her body, I cursed myself mentally why couldn't I just say I was her slave

"Ally please d-" I tried to warn but it was already to late, I watched in a trance as Ally put her hands on top of her clit and started to rub fast hard circles while she moan my name

"Mmm ... Austin ... shit ...more" she moaned as moved her hand of her clit and pushed her thong to the side and stuck three fingers in herself roughly causing her to cry out a moan of my name and throw her head back and she pumped herself roughly. My dick started to throb painfully as I watched Ally while trying desperately to yank this scarf off but she tied it really tight, I gazed back down to Ally hands that were already covered with her juices while she continually to rapidly thrust into her while she moaned my name.

"Austin ...mm..." she said panting telling me she was close to her orgasm until she suddenly stopped moving her fingers

"You know you can finish me off if you finally admit that your my slave" she whispered her breath hitting my lips making me shiver, I look down at Ally hungrily and for a moment I was about to disagree with her when she pulled her fingers out and grabbed my throbbing dick and rubbed me against her clit an animalistic growl escaped my throat as Ally rubbed against me.

"Fuck ... you feel so ... mm.. good" Ally whispered against me lips again while rubbing me faster against her, I groaned and I felt my will power break you know what fuck it, I don't care if she's my mistress and I am her slave if she's going to be like this all time it's worth admitting I'm her slave. I sighed momentarily this girl really has me wrapped around her finger but that's just adds to another reason why I love her

"Fine Ally your my mistress and I'm your slave now please untie me" I begged and I saw her smirk in triumph before she kissed me roughly while she blindly remove the scarf of my hands. Once I felt the scarf fall from my hands I moved them quickly to Ally breast, I grabbed them roughly and Ally gasped in my mouth, I quickly stuck my tongue in her mouth and started battling her tongue with my mine for dominance. I was about to win when Ally starting grinding down into me making me growl in her mouth, giving her enough time to take advantage and pin my tongue down, I felt Ally smirk into the kiss and I let out another animalistic growl and tore her thong off and her babydoll top off. Ally gasped and detached her lips from mine's when I suddenly slammed into her, me and Ally both let out a loud moan at the same time, I feel like I died and gone to heaven as Ally's warm, tight, wet heat surrounds me.

"Ugh .. mistress your soo...tight .." I groan as I continue to slam Ally down on me in a fast measured pace, Ally let out a string of curses while her hands went on my back and started scratching.

"Fuck ... Austin ...fuck me harder" Ally demanded and I started going in and out of her in a rapid speed her breast bouncing rapidly in my face, I leaned forward and took one of Ally's nipple in my mouth and bit down hard, Ally groaned and started to slam down to meet my thrust

"Shit ... mistress that .. feels so good" I mumbled around Ally breast making a vibrations go throughout her chest, Ally threw her head back and started to shake violently her walls clamping down around me. I pulled out of Ally and thrust into her one more time before me and her came violently with each other while screaming each other names, I leaned back on the chair as I finished cumming in Ally while she leaned her head against my neck trying to calm her breathing.

"You owe me new lingerie for the one that you tore" Ally mumbled against my neck, and I chuckled thinking of the lingerie I could buy for Ally to wear. I pulled her back and brought her swollen lips to mine, I kissed her softly and pulled back

"Yes mistress I'll buy you new lingerie, so how about a round four" I asked smirking at the end, I watched as Ally eyes clouded over before she shook her head

"How about we eat first and you give me a massage cause now my shoulder is beyond stiff and another place is sore since you slammed into me pretty hard" Ally said and I smirk memories of what happened about two minutes ago flooded into my mind

"Last time I check you were demanding for it my sweet mistress" I teased and Ally quirked an eyebrow at me

"Do you want a round four" she asked and I nodded my head eagerly

"Then behave or I'll have to get my whip" Ally replied getting off me and limping out of the room her hips swaying making her ass jiggle, I groaned and started to follow Ally

"Yes mistress" I said obediently .. wow she really has me wrapped around her finger

"That's a good slave" she called back to me and I smiled even though I gave up control, I sighed who I'm kidding Ally was always going to be in control but it doesn't mean I won't get her back for teasing me starting with the stunt she pulled in the car

* * *

**Shock there's an AUSTIN P.O.V :D**

**OH Ally looks like she got control but Ally has a plan to get you back for what you did in the car you better watch out you don't know when he'll strike. Anyway so sorry I didn't update yesterday this chapter was taking me a ****long time to put together so I would really like to know how you guys feel about the chapter... so as I always say  
**

**REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	18. Chapter 18

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and started to heat up our pancakes when I got a call from an unknown number

"Hello" I asked and I heard snickering in the background and then the person I would at least expect me to call me answered

"Hey slut I heard you and your friends are on a lame ass road trip" Cassidy snickered

"I don't know why your calling me a slut you've been more used than Disney World" I replied and I heard her screech over the phone, I pulled it away from me as Austin came out of our room and looked at me

"Whatever bitich I just want you to know that Austin going to go out with me when you guys get back from that lame ass road trip" she said and I scoffed

"We'll see about that and by the way I need to talk to you when I come back" I replied and it was her time to scoff

"Looks like little Ally doesn't think she will win the bet"

"It's not that, I just want to make things right, I like him for him not this stupid bet and you know that " I whispered at the end and hung up the phone before she can say anything else and turn to pull out the pancakes from the microwave. I turned around to see Austin staring at me questioningly

"Who was that and what did you mean you want to make things right and what did you whisper" Austin asked, I sighed I don't want to tell him about the bet until I end this.

"Austin it's not important right now so can we drop it please" I asked leaning against the counter looking away from him, I suddenly felt fingers under my chin as Austin lifted my head to look at him. I unwillingly stared into his eyes that reflected worry

"Okay but promise you'll tell me when your ready" he asked and I nodded my head, Austin smiled and pecked me softly on the lips before pulling away

"Good, now YEAH PANCAKES" Austin screamed grabbing the pancakes out of my hands, I burst out laughing causing my breast to jiggle a little, I looked up to see Austin staring a my chest drooling a little which made me laugh even harder.

"Fuck" Austin cursed while I tried to regain my breath, I was about to grab my pancakes when Austin latched his mouth on to one of my nipples and started to suck hard

"Fuck ... Austin" I moaned as he started to suck even harder, I put my hands in his hair as I leaned back into the counter my shoulder hitting the cabinet, I stiffen and pulled Austin away from me.

"As much as I love that, I really need a shoulder rub" I said sweetly giving him puppy dog eyes, Austin chuckled at my expression and kissed me softly

"Yeah Alls let me just eat me put on some sweats and eat my pancakes then you can get the famous Austin rub and take your pills to help with the pain" Austin replied walking back into our room while I walked to the elevator where I left my clothes when I was changing into my baby doll. I picked up the shirt and ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the whip cream and put it all over my pancakes and started digging in, I moaned and I felt my stomach to dance in pleasure since all the physical exercise I've done with Austin made me very hungry and really sore. I picked up my plate and limped into the living room and started watching Tv when Austin plopped down at the couch beside me also devouring his pancakes, we were both one bit away from being done when Trish walked in angry with a smiling Dez right behind her. I looked over at the time to see it was only two o'clock they weren't supposed to come back until eight

"Guys what are you doing here" I asked and Trish plopped beside me and took the last bit of my pancakes and started to eat my beacon while Dez tried to do the same thing to Austin resulting him getting hit in the stomach before he dropped to the floor in pain.

"Austin was that really necessary" I asked

"Yweah he was trwing wo to stweal wy wancake" Austin mumbled with his mouth full

"What"

"He said 'yeah he was trying to steal my pancake'" Trish muttered while violently chewing the bacon,

"Well okay that answers that but can you please now tell me why your here and not at the set of Zaliens" I asked again getting aggravated

"Well dumbo here made the goo canon from the final scene explode so we got banned from the set and when we tried going to the restaurant he started a fucking food fight and by the way Ally the restaurant is charging you five thousand dollar worth of food" Trish replied, my eyes bulged and I launched myself at Trish knocking her down to the ground with me on top of her.

"Why did you let Dez start a food fight" I screamed at Trish starting to shake her waiting for her to answer when I notice her looking at me lustfully with her hands on my thighs. I looked at Trish weirdly then I remembered she was bi but I shook off that fact cause she and Dez waisted five thousand dollars of my money, I don't care if I'm rich I hate using all my money that's why I barely use it I try to be responsible with it. I glared at Trish waiting for an answer as a blush crept up on her cheeks

"You know if you guys are going to kiss or make out or something that would be awesome" Dez said and I rolled my eyes as Austin muttered in agreement

"This is not the time for you two to be perverts and start explaining to me what happened and tell me how you two are going to solve it" I demanded

"It's simple I walked into the restaurant and I saw a waiter walking by and grabbed the food and threw it then Tirsh threw some food and yelled food fight and you can probably guess what happens from there, and why don't you just pay for it" Dez said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"One there's no way in hell I'm going to pay for it you are and two Trish you fucking helped him are you stupid" I scream shaking her body, Trish grabbed my hands and flipped us around so she was sitting on top of me

"I'm sorry Ally but who doesn't like a food fight" Trish said, her hands reaching for my boobs

"Um Trish I know your bi and everything but I don't sleep with girls usually unless I'm heavily drunk" I answered and Trish, Austin, and Dez eyes lit up

"You slept with a girl" the yelled all at the same time

"Yeah, I was really drunk why does it matter"

"You know we could oder a lot of wine then you and Trish can do it I'm pretty sure Austin won't mind" Dez muttered and I rolled my eyes

"Yeah I won't let me go order some wine" Austin said looking everywhere for his phone

"Listen I'm not sleeping with Trish and I'm not sleeping with you either Austin since your purposely trying to get me drunk to sleep with someone else" I replied and Trish, Dez and Austin sighed in union, I rolled my eyes at them they were such pervs

"So now that we got all that cleared up you wanna watch a movie" Dez asked and we all nodded and Trish got off me and helped me up, I limped to the couch and Dez stared at me in Austin in shock

"You guys had sex without me there" Dez screamed

"Dez shut up" me and Austin said in unison as we sat down on the couch and started to pick a movie with Trish

* * *

**Looks like Cassidy got Ally's number and I feel this is not the last of her, and Austin getting suspicious so will Ally get away with but all I know there's going to be a lot of drama. Anyway Trish and Dez cost Ally five thousand dollars that they going to have to pay or else and Trish getting some feels for Ally I don't know **

**Tell me what you think is going to happen so review and stay rossome **

**DON't ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	19. Chapter 19

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

All of us are back on the road again and we had a fabulous time in Orlando we stopped at Disney World, Universal Studios, and went to watch a MMA fight and the guys loved it while me and Trish suffered through it, but at least we went shopping and dragged the guys with us. Right now I'm driving this time and my shoulder kinda hurts like hell but everyone was too tired so I lied and said I was fine so they wouldn't complain, I kept my bad arm on the wheel and started massage a little with my good one and I winced in pain and the car swayed a little. I put both of my hands on the wheel and looked back in the car to see Trish and Dez are both sleeping and looked to my side and saw Austin stir a little but not stayed asleep, I sighed and looked back at the road and continued to drive.

~ 9 hours later ~

So far I've been driving for nine hours and my arm is killing me, I feel like it's going to fall off at any second, I looked at the time to see it's almost midnight I sighed I'm going to need to pull over soon. I looked around the car to find Austin, Dez, and Trish still sleeping, gosh they've been asleep since we left how on earth can they sleep that long well I understand Austin cause we've been doing a lot of physical things with each other if you know what I mean. I smiled as the memories flooded in my mind and my phone beeped I picked up real quickly and looked at my phone for a second to see our hotel is ready for us, I put my phone down and saw a sign that says welcome to Virginia. I accelerated my speed when I felt a hand on my thigh I looked down and looked over to Austin to see his eyes closed, I shrugged and turn back to the road as his hand started to rub up and down my thigh. I looked back over at Austin again to see him staring at me with lust covered eyes, I smiled at him and lean back into my seat some more and winced slightly I looked over to Austin hoping he didn't see that to see him staring at me intensely.

"Are you okay Alls" Austin asked me and I nodded a little bit cause I was to tired to talk, I sighed and Austin hand started to roam to my upper thighs and I cast a quick glance at Austin to see him staring at me innocently. I stared back at the road and cursed silently for wearing a dress today, I closed my thighs only for Austin to pry them apart again and massage in the inside of my thigh, I shivered and tighten my grip on the steering wheel

"Blondie what are you doing" I asked through my teeth as I turned to the left only a few more miles from our hotel

"Well I said I was going to get you back and this is only part one of getting you back" he replied and I sighed I had this coming to me... WAIT WHAT PART ONE

"Austin what do you mean this is part one"

"I pretty sure you know what I mean Alls" Austin muttered tracing the outlines of my panties, I shivered again and felt a rush of heat start to soak my panties

"Austin I recommend if you want to have sex with me again, move your hand" I said and in my peripheral I saw Austin shrug

"I'll take my chances" Austin said confidently as he moved my lace cheekies to the side and stroked me gently, I let out a low moan as Austin unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to me

"Damn Ally your really wet" Austin said sexily in my ear as he bit my earlobe, I shivered again and tried pushing him off me but he hold my shoulder still and moved his kisses down to my jaw and placed hot open-mouthed kiss along my neck. Austin hand placed started to rub my clit roughly and my eyes roll to the back of my head for a second before I open them again before I could crash the car

"Austin please we'll crash" I begged as Austin other hand started to massage one of my breast outside of my dress, a loud moan came out of my mouth and I froze and looked in the mirror to see if Trish and Dez were still asleep, and thankfully they were. Austin moved his mouth from my neck back to my ear again

"Alls you need to be quiet we wouldn't want Trish and Dez seeing would we" he asked as he thrust into my wet heat roughly making me incapable of speaking I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and tried my hardest to keep my eyes open. Austin thumb started to rub my clit as he continued to thrust in me, I felt a light sheen of sweat approach my skin and my stomach twist in undeniable pleasure

"Austin please where almost at the hotel just wait until we get there" I begged and Austin moved faster with his thrust inside of me, I squirmed around in my seat but careful enough not to let the go of the gas pedal

"Nope it to much fun watching you squirm" he replied his hot breath hitting my neck, I shivered again and try pushing him away when Austin rubbed my clit harder silencing my attempts to push him away. My stomach twisted into knot and I started to pant as I came close to the edge, but me and Austin heard a movement in the back seat, Austin pulled out of me and moved away quickly just into time for Trish and Dez to open their eyes.

"Hey are we there yet" they said in unison

"Well we close to the hotel and right now were in Virginia so we should be there tomorrow night and by the way I'm not driving tomorrow" I said glancing at Austin

"Why not you drive so fast and what could have taken me three days to drive for you it's only going to take you two" Austin complained and I rolled my eyes, I don't care if I drive fast, I cannot take this pain in my arm .

"Well I can't take ... I mean that's why I beat your ass in racing you don't know how to drive fast baby" I said mockingly and I saw his lust covered eyes darken in anger and me, Trish, and Dez broke out laughing

"That's not funny and I would like to not remember the day I lost my title of the fastest driver in school for two reason, One you are a girl so that's embarrassing and Two it was your first day and a newbie was not supposed out shine me" Austin muttered angrily

"Well One I race a lot before I moved here and it's not my fault you got beat by a new student and Two don't forget that girl is your girlfriend that can stop having sex with you" I replied and Austin turned to me with eyes wide

"I .. I mean I love you so much you're an amazing driver please let me still have sex with you" Austin rushed out and I laughed wow I got my man wrapped around my finger

"Wow man you're so fucking whipped, I never seen you act this way with any of you ex girlfriends" Dez muttered and Austin glared at him

"I am not whipped and those other girls could not compare to Ally and especially in bed ... I mean like damn" Austin said looking at me lustfully at the end of his sentence, a small blush came on to my skin and a smirk crawled up my face

"Awe that's so sweet but I agree with Dez you are so whipped and I bet Ally know that too" Trish said and Austin looked at me questionably, I looked back at the road and leaned back into my chair and winced again pain shooting up my arm making me whimper softly. I looked around real quickly and saw everyone staring at me curiously

"It is just me but I could swear I heard whimpering like that and moaning" Trish mumbled, Austin looked at me with a smirk on his face and then he shook his head as if he remembered something

"Ally why did you wince cause you told me your-"

"Were here" I said cutting him off, I hoped out of the car and fixed my underwear quickly and ran inside the hotel, once I got to the front desk I got two beeps saying I have a new voicemail. I pressed listen and put in my ear to hear Cassidy snickering

_'Hey slut I heard your coming back this weekend, I can't wait just remember I will have Austin'_

* * *

**Oooh Cassidy message, and Austin in the car just like Ally and everyone can agree he is so whipped. Anyway there might be some skipping cause I don't want to have a lot of filler chapters.**

**Anyway Review and stay Rossome **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	20. Chapter 20

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Today we are driving back to Miami we had a great time in New York, my surprise for Dez was a birthday party filled with famous Directors and photographers, it was so funny when Dez saw them he fainted and thanked me a million times and is still thanking me. We drove past the sign that said welcome to Miami and we all groaned

"Ugh, I can't believe my birthday over now we have to go back to that school with fake ass people" Dez grumbled and me and Trish nodded in agreement even though not all the people there are fake

"Well at least you don't have someone that probably has a STD wanting to have sex with you and literally tries to rape you every time she see's you" Austin muttered and my fist clench and I looked in the rearview mirror and caught Trish eye. Memories of my first day here flashed in my mind how we made the bet with Cassidy, me and Trish were still staring at each other and I could tell that she was thinking of the same thing I was. I looked down and saw Austin staring at us in his peripheral, I looked away and thought of something why is Cassidy so obsessed with being with Austin

"About that what is the deal with Cassidy basically trying to rape you" I asked, and Austin shrugged

"She wants to fuck Austin that's her deal, she sleeps with every popular and semi popular student in our school and that makes her feel good cause she thinks populars want her. But Austin is the only few populars to refuse her and if you don't have sex with her she get's her whore friends to hold you down while she basically does whatever she wants with you, I mean that's how she did with me after I kept refusing" Dez answered and my jaw dropped, I looked around to see Trish and Austin have a shocked expression on their faces

"Dude how come you never told me that" Austin asked

"Cause I didn't want to relive the moment cause it was awful her vagina is so loose and she can't even give you a good blow job, and the orgasm she gave me was so dull there was no satisfaction in it I had to fake the groaning just so she could leave me the fuck alone. And what's the worst part about it you would think all those guys she's been with at least she could give you a good orgasm but she can't even do that and she pads her bra to make it look like she got boobs when she's really flat chested" Dez replied angrily, I looked at him for a second before bursting out into laughter while Trish and Austin stayed in shock

"It's not funny Ally it was such a bad orgasm that it should be in the Guinness World records book for worst orgasms" Dez muttered which made me laugh harder that my chest start to jiggle.

"Shit, Ally your breast shake when you laugh ... fuck ugh Austin can you pull over soon I'm going to need to fix something" Dez mumbled and that made me laugh even harder I could barely breath and tears started to fall out of my eyes, I turned around and stared at Dez

"Wait first a slut that's been used more than Disney world can't give a proper orgasm and you're getting a boner just cause my chest is bouncing a little" I exclaimed before I burst out into more rounds of laughter as Dez nodded as he stared at my chest

"Dez I swear if you don't take your eyes off my girlfriend chest I'll rip your dick off" Austin growled while me and Dez rolled our eyes

"It's not my fault that she was gifted with a smoking hot body" Dez replied and I smirked while Austin just frowned

"I know she was but that doesn't mean I like you staring at her chest" Austin replied

"Okay can we move on from Austin over protectiveness for Ally, so Cassidy basically wants to feel wanted that's why she sleeps with populars even if the don't want too" Trish stated and Dez nodded his head

"Wow she really is a slut but I still don't get why she was being such a bitich to me the first day I came here whenI met Trish at the mall" I asked and Dez nodded

"I remembered that day she was trying to hook up with Austin then we saw you walking by and I thought you were a label whore but you seemed kinda different for a labor whore"

"Oh yeah you captured my interest even though you look like a label whore and I remembered Cassidy getting mad at me for not paying attention to her, then she walked over to you guys" Austin murmured

"Yeah she did and then she proceeded to call me a label whore and told me to stay away from you" I said leaving out the detail about the Bet, I looked back at Trish who was already looking at me before I turned back around to see Austin staring at me before he turned back to the road. I looked ahead of me to see we were outside the front of my house, we jumped out of my car and walked inside my house.

"Take any room you want just don't break anything" I muttered running up the stairs to my room, I jumped on my bed and relax into the mattress when I felt it sink down and someone hover over me. I opened my eyes to see Austin staring at me expectantly

"What" I asked, Austin sighed and picked me up and put me on his lap

"Ally what are you not telling me"

* * *

**Uh oh looks like Austin wants some answers and we know what the deal with Cassidy is and why she's such a slut, anyway Review and stay Rossome **

**And by the way who's excited for the R5 new single Pass Me By cause I know I am, I can't wait for August 16 were there going to perform it on radio disney and then release it on iTunes August 20 :D**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	21. Chapter 21

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

"Ally what are you not telling me" Austin asked and I froze in his lap anxious what does he mean what am I not telling them there not much to tell besides the bet but I wanted to call Cassidy and tell her it's off before I told Austin. I looked into Austin eyes for a second and I could see suspicion in them, I sighed and looked away and climbed off his lap and sat by my window

"Ally I know your hiding something, I got this weird text saying that you are and I didn't believe it at first but when we were in the car you and Trish kept on looking at each other weirdly like you guy's were thinking about something" Austin said and I froze again and looked outside my window trying to think how I should tell Austin about the Bet when I remembered he said someone text him that I was hiding something from him

"Can I see your phone" I asked and Austin looked at me confused but gave me his phone, I took out my phone and open both our texts and saw they were from the same number.

"That little bitch" I whispered and Austin raised his eyebrow and was about to ask me a question when I put up my hand to tell him to wait for a second as I called that number from Austin phone. On the first ring Cassidy voice came through the phone

"Austy" she screeched and I hung up immediately as I cursed under my breath I got to hand it to Cassidy she's good at taking people down but I'm better, I open up Austin text app on his phone and texted Cassidy to meet me behind Miami mall in thirty minutes. I stood up and grabbed my key's to my camero and put my hair in a bun and quickly changed into jeans, a tank top and my boots when Austin phone beeped, I looked to see Cassidy texted back, I read it quickly and got suspicious

**Sure Austy, I'm glad you realized that Ally is a fake ass bitch**

I looked up at Austin who was starting at me expectantly and I showed him the text and walked out of my room to my garage and got into my car, right when I was about to drive away Austin hoped into the passenger seat.

"What did the text mean" I asked as I put the car in drive and sped down the street while Austin stared at my car in awe before looking at me

"Cassidy sent me a text a couple days ago saying that on the first day you came here when she walked over to you, you and Trish told her to stay away from me and said that you made a bet with her that you could get in a serious relationship with me by the end of junior year" Austin replied glaring at me at the end of his sentence, I stared at him for a second before looking back at the road

"You believe her don't you" I muttered tears almost coming to my eyes

"A little yeah I mean what am I supposed to think when I tried asking you, you gave me this guiltily look and you won't look at me or answer me then you change and hop in your car going to Miami mall to meet up with Cassidy" Austin exclaimed and I looked at him for a second

"She's lying and if you believe her then why did you jumped in my car" I asked and Austin sighed

"Cause I want to know the truth and you going to Cassidy I'm going to find out the truth and I kinda have this bad feeling in my stomach to let you go by yourself" Austin answered and I stared at him awe as I parked. I looked around and saw Cassidy staring at my car excitedly before putting lip gloss on her thin lips, I scowled before I looked at Austin

"Stay in the car and you will be able to find out the truth" I muttered and Austin nodded and grabbed my face and kissed me like it would be the last time for us to kiss each other, I pulled away and looked at him for a second before I got out of the car and started walking to Cassidy. I watched amused as her face dropped and her eyes harden

"What are you doing here slut" She said and I scoffed I don't get why she keeps calling me the slut

"I told you to meet me here" I replied casually and her face scrunched up in confusion

"No you didn't Austin d-... you little slut you took his phone and sent me that text" Cassidy screeched and I laughed and started circling around her and I saw her freeze up.

"Yes I did I wanted to talk to you about you know the bet that you started" I asked and I saw her smile

"What about the Bet did Austin break your heart and now your here to beg me not to dress you" she muttered with a smirk on her face, I glared at her and stopped in front of her

"Why did you tell Austin that I started it with Trish when it was you" I murmured ignoring her question as I watched Cassidy smirk widen

"Cause I want him and the way for me to get him was tell him that you started the bet when I actually did, but I gotta say I'm surprised when I made that bet with you I didn't realize you liked him that much to care if you lost him or that you could get him so easily I mean look at you you're an ugly slut" Cassidy screeched before breaking out into high-pitched laughter that could break anyone's ear drum, I looked at her for a second before I grabbed her head and hit against the garbage bin that's right next to us. Cassidy groaned in pain as she fell to the floor before getting up swaying a little

"Thanks for telling the truth Cassidy but now I'm pretty sure Austin not going to want you and your wrong I just don't like him anymore, I love him with my whole heart and there nothing you could do to keep me away from him" I replied smirking as blood flowed down from her nose and her face was a light purple

"Bitch I can believe you fucking hit me your going to pay for that and that's so cute little Ally in love and what makes you think I still can't get Austin" She screeched trying to slap me but I dodged it as Austin came out of the car and stood in front of me

"Cause I heard every word you said and why would I leave Ally for a disgusting fake ass bitch that probably has STD" Austin muttered and I smiled when I remembered are conversation in the car when we were driving back from New york with Trish and Dez

"What so funny whore" Cassidy yelled which made me laugh harder

"Yeah I'm the whore even though you're the one who slept with almost all the populars and semi populars in our school and by the way I heard you can't give a good orgasm and that you stuff your bra" I said looking at her chest before looking at her face to see her turning red with anger

"You know what Ally you can go to hell and Austin if you don't want me then no one can have you" she said pulling out a wide knife that had at least a six-inch blade, Austin eyes widen and I pushed him out of the way and punched Cassidy in the face knocking her out but it was still too late. I looked down and on the left side of my stomach I saw blade, My eyes started to get droopy and I looked at Austin to see him staring at me with wide eyes, my knees started to wobble and I was about to fall when Austin caught me

"Ally stay with me please... please don't leave me" Austin cried, I lifted my hand and touched his face and told him the thing I wanted to tell him since we left New york

"I Love you Austin" I said as went into a fits of coughs and then everything went black

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN **

**Okay I know you kinda hate me a cliffy like that but instead of being mad there's some good news Ally finally said I love you to Austin so that's a yeah moment and I'm sad to say this but this is the final chapter... Naw I'm just joking we are still kinda far from the last chapter and just a little ****hint this is not the last of Cassidy ... Mwah hahaha Mwah hahahaha Mwa- cough cough ( I don't get how evil villains laugh like that without coughing"**

**Anyway till next time REVIEW, STAY ROSSOME AND ALWAYS I MEAN ALWAYS LOVE R5 **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	22. Chapter 22

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

"I Love you Austin" she said as she went into a fits of coughs, I watched Ally eyes close and her hand on my face fall down to her side, tears fell out of my eyes but there was a sad smile on my face cause she finally said those three words I've been waiting to hear but if I don't do something I could lose her forever. I gently pick Ally up and was about to rush to the car when that slut stopped me

"Austy where are you going now since that slut gone me and you can finally be together" she screeched and my eyes narrowed

"Ally not gone she going to be alright and I would never want you in a million years you're a PSYCHOPATHIC SLUT" I screamed at the end and Cassidy backed away from me shocked, I turned around and ran to the car and laid Ally in the back seat. I ran to the driver side and was about to open the door when Cassidy slammed the door shut and pushed me against it

"Come on Austy don't act this way, I know you want me so stop acting like you don't" She tried to murmur sexily, I looked at her in disgust and pushed her to the ground and hop in the car and backed up and drove off away from that alley and that slut that hurt my precious baby. I look in the rearview mirror and saw Ally chest moving up and down slowly, I picked up my speed and grabbed my phone and started calling the hospital telling them the situation and get ready for us to be there in about two minutes. I can't believe that bitch had a knife and was about to stab me and then after she stabs Ally she thinks that I would just go have sex with her and let Ally die, I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot. I jumped out of the car and went to the back seat and carefully picked up Ally and ran into the hospital to the front desk

"Hello I called a minute ago about my girlfriend that got stabbed" I said hurriedly the lady looked at me then Ally and her eyes widen and she pressed a button and nurses and doctors came running out the door with a stretcher. They looked around frantically until their eyes stopped once they saw Ally, they ran over to me quickly and started yelling commands

"Dear place her on the cart and tell us what happened" a blonde nurse said and I nodded and placed Ally gently on the bed

"We met up with this girl and she pulled out a knife on us and she was about to stab me but Ally pushed me out of the way" I explained as we started running down a corridor the nurse nodded and wrote quickly while a brunette Doctor took her pulse

"Linda her pulse is very low we need to operate on her know or else she has no chance of making it" the brunette doctor said and I froze while they hurriedly kept on pushing Ally down the hallway to the operation room. I felt my knee's weaken and I fell to the ground as my eyes stayed locked on the door that they pushed Ally through, her pulse is very weak she's so close to dying, I felt my heart contract and break as I thought what am I going to do without her. Why did she have to push me out of the way the way I'm the one who's supposed to be in there not her what am I going to do if she actually dies, I thought as I felt my chest contract again and I broke out into sobs. I curled up into a ball and started thinking about how horrible my life will be without Ally when someone tapped me on my shoulder

"Young man you need to be in the waiting room" a gentle voice said, I shook my head and started crying harder when I felt a hand rub comfortable circles in my back. I sat up and leaned my head on the stranger neck while I cried into her scrubs

"Sweetie would you like to talk about it" she asked and I nodded my head and sat there for a couple of minutes before I lifted my head to see warm green eyes but there were nothing like Ally's beautiful brown doe eyes.

"My girlfriend pushed me out of the way when I was about to get stab resulting in her getting stabbed and now she'll possibly might not make it and I have no idea what I'm going to do without her in my life" I sobbed and more tears came out my eyes as more realization hit me since I finally said it. The nurse looked at me worriedly and put my head back on her shoulder and started rubbing my back again

"Wow honey you look so broken I can tell you must love this girl with all your heart" she muttered and I nodded my head in agreement and she sighed a happy sigh that made me pull back to look at her

"Oh sorry honey it's just this seems like the perfect scene in a romantic movie" she said dreamily but that made me cry harder Ally loves romantic movies

"Listen son I know your afraid that you might lose your girlfriend but there's a possibility that she might be okay and now all you can do is pray and hope she will be fine and in your arms in a couple of hours" the nurse said soothingly and I nodded and she smiled at me and helped me up

"Thanks" I whispered before I hugged her quickly and went into the waiting room to see Trish and Dez making out, I stared at them angrily and marched over to them

"Ally life is on a thin line and you guys are making out" I said venomously and they broke apart and I noticed there eyes were dilated, oh my god are they drunk too

"Are you guys drunk" I asked and they nodded their heads before bursting out into fits of giggles, I sighed and called a taxi for them to take them to Ally house so I don't have to deal with two drunk teenager while I'm worrying about Ally. The taxi came and I helped them in it and close the door to see them starting to make out again, I handed the taxi driver money before I ran back into the hospital so I don't miss any updates on Ally. I sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair and tried to think happy thoughts while I waited for some news about Ally.

~ 4 Hours Later ~

I was still thinking about Ally when the brunette doctor came over to me with a sad frown on his face, I instantly felt worried and that things were not going to be okay.

"Are you Austin" he asked and I nodded

"Hi I'm doctor Peter's as you know I operated on Ally" he said and I nodded waiting for the news, he sighed and looked away for a moment before looking back at me

"Okay the knife Ally was stabbed by punctured her kidney so she's internally bleeding, we were going to remove the kidney but we can't cause we looked over the records Ally already gave one of her kidney's to a family who needed it months ago. So since we can't remove the kidney she's eventually going to die and she only has about two hours left and during those two hours were going to see if we could do anything but right now your going to need to come with me and say your final goodbye" Dr. Peter's said and I felt so empty like I have nothing else to live for Ally's about to die in a two hours and there nothing that can be done, I felt tears pour out of my eyes before everything turned black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN ! **

**OKAY I FEEL EVIL AGAIN FOR LEAVING YOU AT A CLIFFY LIKE THAT BUT IT WAS MUCH NEEDED ANYWAY I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEW AGAIN I MIGHT UPDATE LATER TONIGHT OR TWO UPDATES TOMORROW BUT THAT'S ONLY IF I GET A LOT OF VIEWS. SO ANYWAY UGH ANYONE HERE WANTED TO PUNCH CASSIDY WHEN SHE WAS BASICALLY SAYING COME ON LET'S GO FUCK EACH OTHER WHILE SHE DIES OR WAS IT JUST ME AND POOR ALLY :(**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	23. Chapter 23

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

_ ~ Austin Dream state ~_

_I sat up quickly and looked around to see that I'm in Ally's room but it's different all her stuff are in boxes, I hop off the bed and was about to go out through the door when I passed her full length mirror. I stopped to see I'm wearing a black tux, I looked at it confused then I remember the hospital I rushed out of the room downstairs and out the door all the way to the church. After a couple of minutes I see the church in view and I pick up my speed until I stop once I touch those mahogany doors, I press my ear to the door to hear a priest praying for Mr. Dawson now that he lost a wife and a daughter. I burst open the door and no one looks my way they just continue what there doing I walk don the aisle and in the first pew I see me crying into my mom shoulder and Trish and Dez sitting there looking a little guilty ... wait how can I see me if I'm standing right here._

_"Cause this dream might become a reality and it's showing you how your going to deal with me being gone" said an angel voice that I know from anywhere, I turn around to see Ally all dressed up in white like an angel. _

_"You know I always knew you were my own personal angel looking after me" I said and Ally laughed her beautiful laugh that I'm going to miss hearing_

_"Shut up blondie and come here and hug me you know you want to" She replied and I smiled and ran up to her and cupped her cheeks and kissed her like there was no tomorrow and there probably won't be for Ally. Ally wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer and I smiled but I detached my lips from her and put my head in the crook of her neck and started crying. Ally rubbed small circles into my back and the suddenly we were transported, I picked my head up to see we were at a lake that I wanted to take Ally on a picnic date, I looked at Ally curiously as she went to go sit on the grass. I followed her and brought her into my lap  
_

_"How did you know about this place you only moved down here three months ago" I asked and she turned and smiled at me _

_"I looked into your thoughts about what's is a comforting place for you and since the first one was really dirty and distracting I couldn't choose this one but thanks by the way" she smirked at the end and my face scrunched up in confusion_

_"What's my favorite place to be and why would I need to be in a comforting place" I asked and Ally blushed_

_"Um apparently the most comforting place for you to be in is in me" she replied blushing a deeper red and I felt my eyes sparkled as I relived the memories of us having sex _

_"Yeah it is and __why couldn't we choose to be in that situation" I asked and Ally smirked and pushed me down and straddled my hips  
_

_"Cause I need to talk to you listen Austin, after the funeral you start to feel like you want to die" she whispered and I shrugged  
_

_"So I don't want a life if you're not in it" I murmured and she shook her head and a beam of light shot through the sky, I looked at Ally to see her panicking _

_" Uh oh I'm out of time ...Austin promise me to stay strong" she whispered and next I know she's gone, I looked around frantically and don't see her anywhere _

_"Ally" I screamed and started walking around looking for her everywhere but I couldn't find her I sunk to the ground remembering her last words _

_~ End of Dream state ~_

I felt my sore weaken heart-broken body slowly start to move but I couldn't open my eyes, I sighed internally and laid still as I thought about what the doctor told me that Ally has only about two hours to live and here I am fucking passed out when I need to be with Ally and also that bizarre dream I had. I really hope the doctor's find away cause I don't want that dream to become a reality, I tried to open my eyes when I heard a faint click sound someone must have open the door.

"Ally has he moved yet" Dr peter's asked and my ears picked up and my heart crack as I heard Ally name but my heart crack even more when I heard her weak voice

"Yeah he moved but his eyes haven't opened yet" Ally said weakly and I tried to open my eyes again but no use the wouldn't budge then I heard some rustling

"Ally what are you doing don't get up, you need to rest" the doctor said urgently and I heard Ally scoff weakly that's my baby always defiant

"Why does it matter I'm already dying what else could happen" she muttered then I heard silence before I felt semi cold lips press to mine, I felt my heartbeat quickened and sparks fly. My eyes flew open and I took in saw Ally hair stuck to her face and her looking sickly pale, Ally moved away and smiled at me, I looked at her and took in her hollow eyes that were trying to fight and her sickly pale skin

"Thank god that woke you up blondie cause I was starting to think nothing would" she said and I couldn't help let out a small laugh until I remembered the dream how angel Ally called me blondie

"How long have I been passed out" I asked Dr. peter's who were staring at us with a heart-broken expression

"An hour so it's time for you to say goodbye Austin" he replied and tears fell out of my eyes and Ally wiped them away and brought my head into her neck, I broke out into a sob as Ally scent surround me. I can't believe this is going to be the last time she's here the last time she'll be able to hold me or her and the last time I'm not going to see her beautiful face

"Austin it's going to be okay but once I'm gone I'm going to need you to be strong and always remember that I love you" Ally whispered in ear and I nodded my head and pulled back to look at her, be strong that's what angel Ally said and more tears fell out of my eyes

"I love you too Alls" I whispered throughout my tears and kissed her passionately for probably the last time, I felt sparks exploded as we kissed and I pulled her closer to me until we heard a throat clear their voice. We pulled away and turn to look at Dr. peter's

"Um Ally you have forty minutes, I'm going to be right back I have to file you passing out to your medical record Austin" he said before he left the room, I looked back at Ally and gave her a sad smile

"Just remember be strong for me and I always be close and you know how" she asked and I shook my head

"Cause I always be in your heart" she whispered before she went into a coughing fit, I held her to me and rubbed her back for ten minutes until she finally stopped coughing

"Thanks Austin" she whispered against my neck and I kissed her hair and just hold on to her for the next ten minutes when the doctor came running in the room startling me and Ally. We jumped apart and Ally started coughing again I rubbed her back and looked at the doctor who was staring at us with the tiniest bit of hope

"Austin did you know that you and Ally are the same blood type" He asked and I shook my head while I looked at Ally worriedly

"Well since you're the perfect blood type your able to give one of your kidney's to Ally if your okay with it" he said hurriedly and I froze in happiness Ally might live the dream won't happen if she takes my kidney and why the hell would he ask me that question of course I will give it to her, before I could answer Ally spoke up.

"Austin as much as that's sweet I only have about fifteen minutes to live there's no way you can be able operate me in that little time" Ally murmured weakly and the doctor pressed a button on the wall.

"Ally all I have to do is get your kidney out in fifteen minutes and if we hurry were going to do it that way cause there's no way in hell I'm going to let you die and I bet your boyfriend agree's with me" he replied and nurse's came running in

"Get them in to operation now we only have about thirteen minutes" he ordered and I smiled and Ally looked at me

"There's no time blondie just let me go" she whispered and I grabbed her face as nurse came to us with needles

"Alls please I can't lose you just let me give you the kidney please take the chance of staying alive and being with me " I begged and she looked at me for second before she nodded, I kissed her quickly as they gave us the shot. Once I pulled back from Ally I started to already get woozy, I laid down on the bed and they moved Ally to her bed and started to wheel us out of the room, I looked over at Ally and grabbed her hand as her eyes started to drop

"Hey blondie" she whispered

"Yeah" I answered

"I love you"

"I love you too Alls" I responded before darkness took over me

* * *

**Okay**** I was supposed to update yesterday as part of the deal but I fell asleep and now it's five o'clock in the ****morning and I'm writing this and I'm very pleased with this chapter and I hope you guys are too. So anyway since you guys reviewed a lot I'm going to really try hard getting a second chapter up for you today and you know if I get a humongous amount of reviews again that will be good just saying.  
**

**ANYWAY OMG GUYS WE HIT MORE THAN 400 REVIEWS THAT IS BEYOND ROSSOME AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING A ND LOVING A READING MY STORY ... SO VIRTUAL HUGS, HIGH FIVES, AND PATS ON THE BACK TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITE OR FOLLOWED MY STORY OR JUST READ IT. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAW SOMETHING IN THIS STORY I DIDN'T SEE AT FIRST ALL I KNEW WAS IT HAD POTENTIAL BUT I HAD NO IDEA IT HAD THIS MUCH POTENTIAL ANYWAY VIRTUAL HUGS, HIGH FIVES AND PATS TO EVERYONE AGAIN AND A STANDING OVATION BY ME TO YOU GUYS**

**OKAY TIME FOR A SERIOUS MATTER GUY'S SCHOOL FOR ME IS COMING UP IN A WEEK SO ON AUGUST 19 THERE WON'T BE ABY FREQUENT UPDATES ANYMORE BUT I'LL TRY TO KEEP THEM FREQUENT EVEN IF I HAVE TO STAY UP TIL ONE IN THE MORNING OR STUUF. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST TWO OR THREE TIMES A WEEK BUT WE'LL SEE HOW SHCOOL GOING TO KEEP ME BUSY, AND I WAS GOING TO POST THE SEQUEL BABY SWEETHEART AND MY STEP BROTHER IS MY FIANCE BUT SINCE SCHOOL COMING UP I CAN'T HANDLE THREE MAJOR STORIES SP I'M GOING TO POST THEM ONCE I GET READJUSTED TO SCHOOL**

**NOW AS I ALWAYS SAY REVIEW AND STAY ROSSOME AND I DON'T KNOW MAYBE A LOT OF REVIEWS COULD GET YOU A NEW CHAPTER IN A COUPLE HOURS INSTEAD AT MIDNIGHT MY TIME **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE**


	24. Chapter 24

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

"He should be up and minute but were not sure with Ally" I heard and I felt my heart quicken at the sound of Ally name I tried sitting up and I felt a sharp pain in the left side of my stomach, I groaned and felt someone come hover over me. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were glued shut

"Austin are you conscious, I have some very good news the procedure was very successful Ally will be okay" I heard Dr. Peter's say as I tried opening my eyes again, this time I got my eyes open and I was blinded by white light. My eyes soon adjusted and my eyes focused on Dr. Peters to see him smiling at me before he looked off to the side, I followed where he was looking to see Ally still asleep on the bed.

"Is she okay and how long have I've been asleep" I asked staring at Ally with a smile on my face as she sleeps peacefully

"You've been asleep for about three hours and she's perfectly fine thanks to you and if you want I can put her in your bed I wasn't sure if you wanted to sleep together" he replied and I looked at him weirdly, I just gave this girl my kidney why wouldn't I want to sleep with her. Dr. Peter's stared at me for a second before walking over to Ally bed and lifting her up gently and walking back over to my bed, I scoot over and push the blanket aside and held out my arms for her. Dr. Peter's smiled at me and placed her in my arms and put the blanket back over us, Ally snuggled her head into my chest and I smiled down at her

"Awe isn't that cute well I'm going to go get your pain medication call me when Ally wakes up so I can get her's" Dr. Peters said and I nodded and stared at my beautiful angel as she slept, I stroked her cheek with the pad of my thumb and Ally curled up into my side and started blinking her eyes until she focused on me.

"Austin everything hurts still" she groaned and I smiled and kissed all over her face when the door opened, I looked up to see Cassidy in the room staring daggers at Ally, I discreetly pressed the button for the nurse on the side of my bed as Cassidy starts to move closer to us

"Cassidy what the hell are you doing here" I screamed and she stopped moving and looked toward me

"Well I was here to see this bitch die but your drunk friends who are about to fuck in the waiting room told me you were here so I came to finally kill off this bitch and to take you home with me" she replied and I cursed under my breath how the hell did Trish and Dez get back here, I felt Ally stiffen beside me

"Austin please don't tell me that nasty disgusting STD infected slut is in our room" Ally groaned and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I watched Cassidy eyes widen and her mouth drop before she started screeching

"What the hell did you just call me" she shrieked and Ally sat up in my arms and I watched her face pale in pain but there was determination in her eyes

"You heard me bitch and once I get out of here I'm going to fucking kick your ass for trying to stab Austin, I mean how many times does he have to tell you that he doesn't fucking want you cause you're a nasty slut. I mean look at yourself your disgusting person and you need to stop thinking people want to be like you cause I bet a lot of people doesn't want to be a walking STD. And one more thing before you get kicked out of here you need to stay away from Austin cause he's my MAN not yours and not anybody's and your so lucky I can't get out of this bed or I would have cut you and once you leave I hope fall down a hole and die there you disgusting bitch. Now do everybody a favor stay away from my man and fucking leave" Ally screamed before she curled back into me leaving me and Cassidy shocked, damn it was so hot when she called me her man.

"Fuck when we get out of the hospital you're so going to get it" I whispered in here ear and she chuckled

"Yeah we'll see about that" she replied and I was about to smirk when Cassidy screeched to make her presence known

"She's still fucking here" Ally groaned and I stroked her cheek and she instantly calmed

" Austy are you going to let her talk to me like that" Cassidy asked as her face turned dark red

"What the fuck I know this slut is not giving my man a nickname, I swear it's like she wants to get slapped" Ally muttered trying to sit up again but I pulled her down with the ounce if energy I had. I looked at the door for a second before I looked at Cassidy where the hell were the doctors

"Yes Cassidy I'm going to let my girlfriend talk to you like that cause you mean shit to me" I replied and Cassidy turned a deeper red before she screeched

"Fine but this is not over" she screamed before she stormed out of the room and the next second Dr. Peter's came in, ugh now he comes and not a minute ago when slutssidy was in here.

"Is everything okay a girl who looked like a cheap hooker stormed out of here knocking things over" Dr. Peters muttered and Ally started giggling and the doctor looked at her and smiled

"Oh Ally your up, how are you feeling" he asked and Ally groaned

"I'm feeling pain but I'll be okay"

"Right I'm going to get you guys pain medication and now do you need me to tell security not to let that girl in here" he asked

"YES" me and Ally screamed and Dr. Peters nodded and left the room, I looked at Ally and smiled down at her and she pulled me down and crashed her lips to mine, I kissed back eagerly and licked her bottom lip and Ally denied me entrance. I pulled away and looked to see Ally had a smirk on her face, I smiled and pecked her lips before I leaned back into the bed

"Austin" I heard Ally whisper in my chest

"Yeah Alls" I said

"Thank you"

"Your welcome I'll do anything for the girl I love"

* * *

**Okay that's the chapter and I'm sorry for not posting earlier but i had writers block s I'm sorry if this chapter sucked **

**Anyway**** review and stay rossome **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE **


	25. Chapter 25

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

~ A week later ~

Me and Austin got out of the hospital yesterday and now I'm sitting in my room getting ready for school and waiting for him to come pick me up, today is going to be really special cause today I'm finally going to take down that slut once and for all. Even though today going to be the day I take down that bitch today is also the day of me and Austin six month anniversary, I think about Austin and what we were going to do tonight as I look through my closet and pull out my short black leather shorts, a black crop top with white words on it, and black ankle boots. I put all my clothes on and stand in front of the mirror and pull my hair up into a bun and decide not to put on any makeup, I grab all my bag and my phone and make a quick call to Victoria Secret to see if they have the lingerie I need for tonight as part two of Austin present. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and grab an apple as I finish the call, I'm about to bite the apple when two arms envelop me in a hug.

"Happy anniversary Alls" Austin whispered against my neck before he kissed it, I giggle and turn around and wrap my arms around Austin neck, I lean on my toes and give Austin a quick kiss on the lips before I pull away and walk out the door.

"Ally" Austin groaned behind me

"Yes" I replied sweetly while I continued to walk to the car before I was pulled back and pushed against the door of Austin car, Austin pressed up against me and started roaming his hands up and down my sides.

"Ally it's our anniversary don't you think I deserve special treatment from you especially from your lips" he asked me, I looked at Austin for a second before I put my arms around his neck and turned us around quickly so that he was pressed up against the car. I lean into Austin until my lips were a an inch away from his, Austin reached down to close the space between our lips when I suddenly pull my lips away again and walked to the driver side of the car with Austin keys in my hand. I hoped in the car and put the keys in the ignition and waited for Austin.

"How the hell did you take my keys" Austin murmured as he climbed into the car, I put the car in drive before I turned to Austin with a smirk on my face

"You were too busy with my constant sexiness that you didn't even notice" I replied before I backed out on to the road and headed for school

"Well maybe you and your sexiness can be under me tonight for an anniversary treat" Austin said putting his hand on my thigh, I tightened my hand on the wheel in anticipation let's just say, me and Austin haven't had sex in a while.

"Or better yet instead of waiting for tonight we can do it right now here in my car" he muttered and I felt some muscles in my stomach tight deliciously, but I know Austin he wouldn't do nothing in his car it's his baby . I smirked and turned to look at my boyfriend with lustful eyes

"Please you wouldn't do nothing unless you want to cum all over your seat" I challenged as I stop at a red light and turned my body around to face Austin, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows

"Is that a challenge Dawson" he asked me, I leaned in so our faces were inches apart while I'd discreetly undo Austin pants

"Oh it's a challenge Moon" I murmured as I grabbed Austin already hard dick and gave it a little squeeze before I turned back to the road and started driving a few feet before I pulled over and move over so that I was straddling Austin waist. I pulled my hand away from his dick and started grinding into him making my panties wet, I looked at Austin just in time to see his eyes roll back into his head. I let out a little giggle before I leaned into the nonexistent space between us and whispered in his ear

"It was really cute how you thought you would win but baby unfortunately for you I always win, now take in me in your car now" I demanded before I started to kiss his collarbone, Austin moaned before he replied.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

**Oooh spicy action for the cute couple and Ally going to take down Cassidy one and for all finally ****we've been all waiting for that bitch to go down. Anyway I would like to say that there's probably 2-3 chapters left of this store but I was thinking of making sequel to it but that's only if you guys want it.**

**Also IMPORTANT NEWS **

**Baby sweetheart is coming out ... February 14 2014 **

**My step brother is my fiance is coming out ... January 2014**

**Okay lastly I'm so sorry I haven't updated when I didn't think school was going to be that hard to manage but it is and I'm really trying to post while do my school work it's just going to have to take a little more effort. But now recently I got a lot more time to read you guys stories and there epic and I can't wait to read more. Anyway a lot of people asked me and yes I'm going to update Dare That Lead To Love and I have this one shot that someone asked me to make and thankfully it's almost finished . Welll that's it for news and as I always say**

**Stay ROSSOME and don't forget to review favorite and follow and don't be scared to PM me I always PM back as soon as I see it. (P.S sorry if this chapter sucked haven't wrote in a while and I feel like I lost my mojo a little bit) :)**


	26. Chapter 26

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

"Yes M'am" Austin said before my bra and shirt were literally ripped off me and Austin was sucking on my left nipple, I threw my head back as pleasure took over my body. I ran my hand up and down Austin chest before I grabbed his shirt and ripped off his body, I look down at his perfectly toned abs before I licked my lips as Austin bit down on my nipple.

"Fuck .. mm Austin" I moaned as he started bitting and sucking my nipple even harder, I leaned forward an attached my lips to Austin sweet spot on his neck. Austin head fell back as he let out a groan as I lavished his neck while grounding down into his dick, I was about to kiss his collarbone when we heard whistling from outside. I broke apart from Austin neck and we both looked out the window to see a group of boys staring at us, I blushed a deep red and turned to Austin to see his clouded hazel eyes darkening with anger.

"Austin it's okay let's not worry about let's just go home to get new clothes and we can finish this another time" I said and Austin turn his glare from them to me before grabbed me by my waist making his dick rub roughly against my pussy, my head fell back as I let out a loud moan before Austin cut me off by grabbing my mouth and attaching it to his. Austin roughly kissed me moving our lips in synchronization before he forcefully opened my mouth and slid his tongue in and started roaming all over my mouth before he harshly grabbed my ass grounding myself into him as he thrusted upward into me making me become extremely wet and scream into Austin mouth. Austin pulled away from me leaving panting and wanting for me, I looked at Austin with glazed over eyes and I felt my thong become drenched once I saw his fiery eyes set with determination and lust.

"I'm going to hand you the left over piece of my shirt so you can cover yourself while I move into the front seat, I'm going to turn this car around so we can go to your house. Once we get inside you have ten seconds to rip off your clothes and lay on your bed naked for me, do you understand" Austin said fiercely, I rose my eyebrows about to talk back to him when Austin grabbed my vagina and started rubbing fiercely.

"I'm in control do you understand. Now take this and cover yourself do you understand" he demanded placing a big piece of his shirt that was ripped across my breast.I looked at him shocked and he groped my vagina even tighter I moaned as Austin started to yell

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

I looked at Austin and nodded my head and he grabbed he groped me tighter again and I broke out into a scream by the pleasure mixed with pain I was feeling.

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT" Austin screamed

"Ye- yes A-Austin I understand" I stuttered and in the next second I was sitting in the passenger seat and Austin was in the driver side speeding the car down the highway, I was about to grab my bra when Austin put his hand on my thigh pushing my legs far apart.

"Pull your shorts down and rub yourself but don't take off your underwear" Austin demanded, I looked at Austin and was about to comply when I realize that he was in control and their's no way in hell he's ever going to be in control. I looked at Austin and scoffed and noticed we were about a minute away from my house.

"Ally I said to fucking rub yourself" he demanded again, I narrowed my eyes at Austin and scoffed again

"No I'm always in control and I'm not going to give it up" I murmured and Austin narrowed his eyes at me then smirked as we turn into the driveway of my house

"Ally you have ten second to get out this fucking car into your house and start stripping or face the consequences" he said with a sly smirk on his face that made me wetter than Niagara Falls but also put me on edge.

"No" I exclaimed and in a minute I was out of the car slung over Austin shoulder as he charged up the porch of my house and unlocked the door with the key I gave him and running up to my room. Once the door was open slightly to my room I was thrown on the bed as Austin locked the door. The breath was knocked out of as I was thrown down, I tried to sit up but only to pushed down and pinned from a naked Austin.

"So Ally you been a bad girl disobeying your master what do you have to say for yourself" Austin stated as my bottoms and underwear was ripped from my body, I was lost in a trance from Austin bulging muscles before I realized what he said, I was about to respond when Austin slammed his dick into me, hitting my g -spot perfectly.

"FUCK" I screamed as my back arched off the bed, Austin slammed into me repeatingly string of curses leaving his mouth

"Shit Ally your so fucking tight" he exclaimed as he stopped for a minute pulling the tip out of me before slamming backing into me making our pelvic bone rub against each other. Me and Austin groaned before curses took it's place, I started to wiggle my hips for Austin to move faster and harder so the delicious tightening in my stomach could be tighter but Austin stopped moving. I was about to ask Austin what's wrong before he pulled out of me and scrambled off the bed and stood in front of me. My eyes roamed hungrily down his body stopping at his amazingly long dick that was glistening with my juices, I licked my lips again to see Austin smirking at me.

"Austin why did you leave" I whined as I rubbed my clit with my hand, Austin eyes trailed down to my hand with hungry eyes and I smirked before it fell off my face as he walked in my closet and pulled out some of the clothes he keeps when he stays over. Austin slid his shirt on his body as I frowned.

"Austin where you going" I whined and he stopped midway putting on his shirt that was on the middle of the of his stomach to look at me

"I'm leaving, I told you were going to face some consequences if you did not admit I was in control" He said and I whined

"But Austin I need you" I muttered hungrily and Austin paused for a minute and looked at me his eyes darkening, he looked at me a second and I thought he was going to come back and joine me when he bend down and picked up his underwear, I sighed and scurried of the bed and sat on my knees and whisper something I thought I would never say.

"Master please don't leave I'll do anything" I whispered and Austin paused his underwear falling to his ankles, he stepped out of them and started walking towards me while taking off his shirt.

"Anything" he asked

"Yes master" I whispered again while Austin walked to me and the tip of his dick touching my mouth

"Good now suck'' he demanded

I looked up with him innocent eyes as I kissed his slit

"Shit" Austin moaned as he put his hands in my hair pulling my mouth onto his dick, I groaned as I enveloped the head of his dick in my mouth causing vibrations to run throughout Austin's dick. Austin growled as I swirled my tongue around his tip before I plunged more of his dick more into my mouth, I pressed my tongue on the pressure point of his dick before I bit down a little on him. Austin jumped and let out a string of moans as I started to suck on him before Austin grabbed my head and pulled his dick out of my mouth. I looked up at him as he look down at me with love as he stroked my cheek, I was about to ask what he was doing when cupped my face in a steel hold.

"Hold still slave I want to fuck your little hot mouth now open up" he stated and I opened my mouth and Austin slammed his dick in there, the tip of his dick hitting the back of my throat. Austin thrusted harshly into my mouth making my vagina dripping wet for him, I moaned as Austin shoved into my mouth again his dick vibrating telling me he's about to cum.

"Al- Ally Baby I-I'm about t-to cum" he said before a second later hot strings of cum his the back of my throat sliding down my throat, I sucked Austin cum greedily as it shot down. After a few minutes of greedily sucking Austin down his cum started to slow down and I let go of his dick with a pop, I looked back at Austin as he smiled giddily from his post orgasmic high, I smiled back at him as I laid my back on the floor and started rubbing myself when someone hand stopped me I looked up to see Austin roaming my body with hungry eyes.

"Get up on your hands and knees slave"

TBC


End file.
